Klaine The Missing Scenes
by Emems
Summary: All of the missing scenes of Klaine from "Never Been Kissed" from Blaine Anderson's point of view! *Follows the Canon* Rated T for future chapters and is subject to change.
1. Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my very first FanFiction and I cannot believe that I actually finished the first chapter. Just so everyone knows I am a very busy person and I will try to update as soon as I can! I hope you enjoy and please review so I know what to change!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee and if I did there would be more Klaine! I mean Puck and Finn got more action as Kurt and Blaine!**

**Never Been Kissed**

The bell rang and Blaine looked at his phone.

"Shoot," he muttered. He was late for the Warbler performance and he was on the other side of school. He jogged down the long hallways until he reached the crowd.

Blaine walked quickly down the main steps to the choir room. He kept his head down to watch the stairs he was stepping on and followed the crowd. Once he got to the bottom of the steps he heard a high pitched voice say "Excuse me." He was a little surprised to hear the voice in an all boys school.

He turned to see a very pale and very thin boy standing a few step up. He looked to be around his age, but he didn't go to Dalton. He was wearing a designer outfit and obviously stuck out from the crowd.

"Um, hi," the boy said to Blaine, "Can I ask you a question? I…I'm new here."

_That explains the outfit then_, Blaine thought. "My name is Blaine," he introduced himself extending his hand with a smile.

The boy looked like he was about to say something before he took Blaine's hand and said, "Kurt."

_He has soft hands_, Blaine mused.

The boy sighed then asked, "So, what exactly is going on?"

Blaine smiled, "The Warblers! Every once and a while they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons," Blaine leaned forward and lowered his voice, "It tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So wait… The Glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt said as if he couldn't believe it.

"The Warblers are like rock stars," Blaine said. He started to wonder where Kurt came from and what brought him to Dalton. He reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on I know a shortcut."

He pulled Kurt out of the crowd and jogged hand in hand with him in an empty hallway towards the senior commons. Blaine could feel electricity jolting through him.

They reached the senior commons just as the Warblers were finishing setting everything up. Blaine led Kurt in and turned to look at him. Kurt looked around the room staring at all the teenagers.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt said nervously.

"Then next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine said as he patted down Kurt's collar, "You'll fit right in."

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Blaine said as he put down his bag and went to join his fellow Warblers.

Blaine started to sing, and the chatter stopped.

_Before you met me_

_I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine~_

Blaine turned away from the Warblers to look at Kurt. He fell into the choreography with his fellow Warblers.

_Lets go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever~_

Blaine tried to stop singing to Kurt even though he desperately wanted to. But instead he pointed directly at Kurt and sung the next part of the song.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm living a_

_Teen-age dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Lets run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_Lets go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever~_

Again Blaine pointed at Kurt. He felt like kicking himself for it. He didn't want to freak the boy out, but Blaine couldn't stop looking at Kurt.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm living a_

_Teen-age dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Lets run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Blaine noticed Kurt look around the room at all the dancing teenage boys. He looked a little sad and lonely despite the high energy in the room.

_I'ma get your heart racing_

_In those skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Ooh~_

_YEAH!_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm living a_

_Teen-age dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Lets run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing_

_In those skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Once he finished, everyone started clapping. He kept his attention on Kurt, hoping he enjoyed the performance. Blaine thanked the other Warblers and then walked over Kurt.

"What did you think?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Wow. The New Directions has some worthy competition," Kurt replied. It took Kurt a minute to realize what he just said. Then he put his hand over his mouth and his face turned bright red. Blaine just blinked with his mouth agape. Kurt was in the New Directions, the Warbler's competition for sectionals.

Then Wes and David walked over. Wes put his hand on Blaine shoulder.

"Who's your new friend Blaine?" Wes asked.

"Uh, his name is Kurt… He's in the New Directions," Blaine said slowly, "Maybe we should all talk later today."

Wes and David were stunned and Kurt nodded quickly.

"Meet us here at three?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Kurt said quietly before quickly escaping the senior commons.

~oOo~

Blaine explained everything to Wes and David. They laughed, and commented on how Blaine should have noticed that you get your uniform a week _before_ you start your first day at Dalton, rather than flirting with Kurt.

"I was not _flirting_!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You so were! You sang _Teenage Dream_ to the poor guy!" David laughed.

"I did not!" Blaine denied it, even though he knew it was true.

"Did too!"

"Blaine, everyone noticed it," Wes said pointedly, "It's so obvious you are attracted to him."

"So… What do we do?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

"He's from the New Directions, our competition for sectionals. So we need to scratch Teenage Dream from the set list," Wes sighed.

"He's such a horrible spy," David laughed.

~oOo~

Blaine left his dorm room to meet up with Kurt at a quarter to three. He texted Wes and David to meet him in the Dalton café. When Blaine got downstairs, Kurt was waiting awkwardly at the main entrance. He was wearing a completely different outfit than when he was earlier that morning. Blaine smiled and walked over to him.

"Come with me," Blaine said as he grabbed his hand and took him to the Dalton café where Wes and David sat with four coffees.

David and Wes looked at the boys' hands cautiously. Blaine immediately dropped Kurt's hand and walked over to the coffee stand.

Kurt sat down across from Wes and David.

"Latte?" Blaine asked as he pushed the coffee towards Kurt. Kurt mouthed a thank you to Blaine as Blaine sat between Wes and David.

"This is Wes and David," Blaine said motioning to Wes, on his right, and David, on his left.

"It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying," Kurt said quietly.

_What would make you think that we would beat you up?_ Blaine thought and furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"We aren't going to beat you up," Wes stated.

David laughed a little, "You were such a terrible spy we thought it was sort of endearing."

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came," Blaine said. Blaine had thought about it a lot while he was in his dorm. _Why would Kurt think the Warblers were not supposed to be cool? _and just now now_ Why would he assume that Wes, David, and himself would beat him up?_

Kurt smiled and laughed nervously, "Can I ask you guys a question?" Kurt asked leaning a little bit forward, looking a little uncomfortable. They all nodded in response. "Are you guys all gay?"

_Oh…_ Blaine thought as he realized Kurt's situation. The one thing that brought himself to Dalton, _he's getting picked on for being gay._ He knew how Kurt was feeling and the torment of it all.

The three Warblers laughed at the question. Kurt looked upset and confused, on the verge of crying. Blaine smiled at Kurt and said, "No. I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends."

"This is not a gay school," David said with horrible choice of words, but he understood what Kurt meant from hearing all of Blaine's horror stories of public school in Ohio. "We just have a zero harassment policy."

Wes understood Kurt also and he clarified David's statement, "Everyone here gets treated the same. No matter what they are. It's pretty simple."

Kurt looked like he had stepped into another dimension. Blaine looked at him with understanding. He's being bullied, badly. There was fear in Kurt's eyes. Blaine's heart ached for him.

"Could you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked Wes and David. Wes and David knew Blaine needed to talk to Kurt alone.

"Take it easy Kurt," Wes said to Kurt with a kind smile before leaving with David.

Kurt sat there holding back his tears. Blaine wanted to help him, but he wasn't exactly sure how. Every situation was different, but he might as well try.

"I take it you're having trouble with school," Blaine said.

"I am the only person out of the closet at my school," Kurt said with his tears falling slowly onto his cheeks, "And I… I try to stay strong about it, but… there is this Neanderthal who has made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice."

Blaine nodded in understanding. The flashbacks from middle school went through his head. The bullies slamming him into lockers, being locked into closets, and the Sadie Hawkins dance incident. "I know how you feel," he said empathetically.

Kurt seemed to roll his eyes either to keep anymore tears from falling or it just seemed too cliché.

"I got taunted at my old school. It really…" Blaine growled, "pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty. They were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell nobody really cared. It was like, 'Hey if you're gay your life's just going to be miserable. Sorry, nothing we can do about it.' So I left. I came here. Simple as that."

Blaine studied Kurt's sad face for a moment and then told him, "So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to just enroll here but tuition at Dalton is sort of steep and I know it's not an option for everybody. But, or you could refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. You have a chance right now to teach him."

Kurt had been hanging on his every word. He looked up and asked, "How?"

"Confront him! Call him out!" Blaine told him. Kurt's eyes sunk back into their fear. "I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away. And it is something that I really, really regret."

Kurt then broke down crying. _Oh crap! What did I do_, Blaine panicked. He kept it together for Kurt. He stood up and pulled a chair next to Kurt, and began to gently rub his back.

Once Kurt stopped crying, Blaine asked if he could see his phone. Kurt pulled out his iPhone and handed it to Blaine with a confused look. Blaine struggled to type in something and handed it back to Kurt.

"Just call me when you need someone to talk to," Blaine said with a kind smile.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

They spent a few hours just talking about music, boys, and fashion. Blaine found out that Kurt can hit the high F in Defying Gravity. Kurt proceeded to tell him about Rachel Berry and her obnoxious tendencies and how he threw a competition against her because his father got a phone call from a guy calling his son a "fag". This upset Blaine but he continued to listen as Kurt changed the subject to his best friend Mercedes, the first person he came out to.

Blaine laughed at the stories he told about him and Mercedes. She had had a crush on him last year and busted the window out of his car once he told her he was in love with someone else. She had thought that he had meant he loved Rachel, when he really meant Finn. Kurt told Blaine about his plan to get closer to Finn and ended up with their parents dating and only making it worse.

Kurt continued telling Blaine about the New Directions. The entire club was so diverse. There was Mr. Shuester, the very close minded Spanish/Glee teacher. There was Quinn, the captain of the cheerleading team, who got pregnant the year before and went into labor during regionals. There was the guy who got Quinn pregnant, Puck. There was the very bitchy Santana. There was Brittany, the girl who thought Kurt was a dolphin and Dr. Pepper was an actual doctor. There was Mike and Tina, the lovebird Asian couple. There was Sam, who Kurt swears is gay because no straight guy bleaches his hair. And there was Mercedes and Rachel, the divas.

Blaine was glad that Kurt had many people around him who loved him for who he was. It was a good thing to have when the rest of society rejected you.

After they were done talking, Blaine walked Kurt to his car. One which was not something Blaine expected Kurt to have. Blaine caught Kurt off guard and hugged him before he left. "Remember to call me when you need to talk," Blaine reminded Kurt.

"You have no idea what you just signed up for, Blaine Anderson," Kurt joked as he pulled away from Blaine.

"I'll take my chances," Blaine laughed. Kurt got in his car and left as Blaine watched him leave.

Blaine went back to his dorm and wished that Kurt was still at Dalton talking to him, opening up to him. Blaine knew that what he had with Kurt was special. It was nothing he had ever had with anyone before. It was a bit scary, but comforting.

When Kurt got home after they talked, he called Blaine. He thanked him for being there for him and giving him courage. He also said that he felt safer around Blaine, then he freaked out saying how weird he sounded. Blaine just laughed about how cute he was.

~oOo~

Around lunch the next day, Blaine texted Kurt.

**COURAGE- Blaine**

Blaine smiled at the message, hoping that it would comfort Kurt and get him through the day.

About an hour after he had sent the text, Kurt called. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Whose phone is that?" The teacher asked. Blaine just looked around, pretending that it wasn't his phone. Wes, who was sitting next to him caught on and looked around too. His phone went to voicemail and buzzed once to tell him he missed a call.

After class Blaine called Kurt, but no answer. He figured Kurt was in class and would call him after school.

Sure enough Kurt called Blaine after school. He was sobbing on the other end.

"Kurt? What wrong?" Blaine worried.

"He… He ki-i…" Kurt had a difficult time explaining between sobs.

"Where are you?" Blaine asked grabbing his car keys off of his desk in his dorm.

"At h-home," Kurt said. Blaine asked Kurt where he lived. Kurt managed to say an address in Lima, Ohio.

_Dammit,_ Blaine thought, _that's a two hour drive._ But he figured he could get there in under an hour if he sped on the interstate.

"Ok, I'll be there in an hour," Blaine said before he hung up the phone and started driving to Lima, Ohio.

He reached Kurt's house in fifty-three minutes. He ran up to the doorstep, and knocked on the door. A man, who Blaine assumed to be Kurt's father, answered the door. He was much taller and bulkier than Blaine was, and he was immediately intimidated.

"Um… Hi," Blaine stuttered, "I'm one of Kurt's friend's."

"Are you one of the Glee kids?" The man asked looking up and down at him.

"No, sir," Blaine said politely. Kurt came running to the door.

"Blaine," he said. His eyes and nose were red from crying. He moved his father out of the way and grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled him inside.

"Kurt, it's a school night," his father warned.

"I know dad. Blaine is here to help me with a project," Kurt said and his father nodded and went to sit on the couch.

Kurt dragged Blaine down into the basement, which turned out to be Kurt's room. Blaine noted how clean and organized it was, also how cold it was.

Kurt collapsed on his bed, then he took a handful of mints and threw them into his mouth. Blaine looked at him cautiously.

"What happened, Kurt?" He asked. Kurt mumbled something with the mints in his mouth. "I didn't catch that," Blaine said sitting on the bed where Kurt was laying.

"He kissed me," Kurt whispered. The tears started running down his face and onto the pillow.

"What? Who?" Blaine asked confused.

"Karofsky."

Blaine went through a list of names that Kurt gave him the other day.

"The Neanderthal I told you about the other day," Kurt clarified.

_That explains the mints,_ Blaine thought. "Is he gay? I thought you were the only one out of the closet at McKinley."

"I am the only one out of the closet," Kurt thought for a second, "I think he might be confused."

Kurt explained everything to Blaine. He cried through most of the story, and paused a few times to shove mints into his mouth. Kurt had even said that Karofsky tried to kiss him a second time, but Kurt pushed him away.

_I did this,_ Blaine felt so guilty. He had told Kurt to stand up for himself, but it backfired and the bully had come out of the closet to Kurt.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"I finally understand why he bullies me," Kurt said, "He's afraid. Don't you remember what it's like to hide who you are to the rest of society because you are afraid of rejection? He's feeling that right now. Even though he has hurt me I still feel like I should help him."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug trying to comfort him. Kurt whispered into his chest, "But I can't do it alone. He's just… so much _bigger_ than me."

"How about I go with you tomorrow during my lunch break?" Blaine asked.

"But Dalton is a two hour drive! You'll miss class!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'll call in sick. You need me more than I need to go to class," Blaine said comfortingly, "I know that it's hard to come out of the closet. Both of us have been there. And this might just solve your bullying problem."

Kurt looked up and smiled at Blaine. _He's so beautiful when he smiles,_ Blaine thought.

~oOo~

Blaine pulled into the McKinley High School parking lot before lunch. He sat in his car and texted Kurt.

**I'm here- Blaine**

A few seconds later he got a reply.

**I'll meet you at your car- Kurt**

Blaine waited patiently in his car. He started to mess with the radio when there was a tap on the glass. Blaine looked out and saw Kurt. Blaine opened the door and got out.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"Okay," Kurt said quietly and wrapped his arms around his middle. Blaine took in Kurt's outfit. He was wearing a light blue jacket and a scarf along with a pair of tight pants that showed off Kurt's long and slim legs and knee high boots. Blaine pulled himself together and continued.

"Come on. Let's go find Karofsky."

They wandered around the school for a little while. Blaine noticed that every time a locker shut, Kurt winced. Blaine had no idea that the bullying was this bad. Kurt was way stronger and braver than Blaine ever was. Blaine ran away at the first chance he had.

"Thanks again for coming," Kurt said quickly.

"Don't worry about it. Just let me do the talking," Blaine said not wanting the plan to go array.

"There he is," Kurt said. His body seemed to stiffen.

"I got your back," Blaine said and looked up at Karofsky. He was a large guy, much larger than both him and Kurt.

"Excuse me," Blaine asked Karofsky.

"Hey Lady-boys," Karofsky's eyes shifted between Kurt and Blaine, "Pfft. This your boyfriend, Kurt?" Kurt cringed and Blaine took control of the situation.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." Blaine started.

"I gotta go to class," Karofsky shoved Kurt, and walked between him and Blaine.

"Kurt told me what you did," Blaine said and Karofsky turned around.

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky challenged putting his hands in his pockets, "What's that?"

"You kissed me," Kurt deadpanned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Karofsky said looking around to see if anyone had heard Kurt's accusation.

"It seems like you might be a little bit confused. And that's totally normal," Blaine explained. Karofsky didn't want to hear it and started walking away, but Blaine just followed, "This is a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you're not alone."

"Do. Not. Mess. With. Me." Karofsky spat as he headed back up the steps and shoved Blaine into the fence. Blaine fought the urge to fight back. He put up both of his hands in surrender.

"Stop this!" Kurt pulled Karofsky off of Blaine and pushed him back.

Karofsky hesitated and headed back down the steps.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon," Blaine said trying to lighten the mood.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked concerned as Kurt sat on the steps. Kurt looked at his lap and Blaine walked over to him and sat down. "Why are you so upset?"

Kurt exhaled, "Because up until yesterday, I had never been kissed. At least not that counted."

_How could a kiss not count?_ Blaine thought.

Blaine looked at Kurt's upset face and he knew he needed to comfort him, but he wasn't quite sure how. He took a deep breath and said, "Come on. I'll buy you lunch."

Those words got Blaine a halfhearted smile, but it was a smile. Blaine remembered a saying his brother, Cooper had once told him. _Never frown; you never know who is falling in love with your smile_. And Blaine knew he was falling in love with this boy's smile.

~oOo~

Lunch went well. Blaine had taken Kurt to a restaurant called Breadsticks, where the breadsticks just kept on coming. Kurt ordered a salad and Blaine ordered alfredo pasta.

The two talked about Broadway and Blaine obsessed over P!nk and Katy Perry. Blaine did everything in his power to make Kurt smile. He even told Kurt that he wanted to be a Disney Princess when he was younger.

"Seriously?" Kurt choked on his water, "The one and only Blaine Warbler wanted to be a Disney Princess?"

"Yes! I wanted to be Ariel as a matter of fact," Blaine laughed. He was glad to see that Kurt was having a good time. "And my last name is Anderson by the way."

"Well Mr. Anderson, I think should be on my way," Kurt said. "I had a great time and thank you for lunch. Along with everything else you have done for me."

"It was my pleasure Mr… Uh…" Blaine paused looking for a last name.

"Hummel," Kurt smiled.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm at your service anytime," Blaine smiled back. "So will I see you anytime soon?"

"Don't plan on getting rid of me too easily. You'll be seeing a lot of me."

"Oh dear, I hope this has nothing to do with our show choirs being rivals, because you are an awful spy."

"Oh God no!" Kurt exclaimed. "Let's make a pact right here that we will never speak of show choir ever in each other's presence."

"Alright, pinky swear?" Blaine smiled holding out his pinky.

"Isn't that a little childish?" Kurt asked but took Blaine's pinky with his. "I pinky swear," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Good, I like you too much to let show choir get in the way."

Kurt smiled, "Me too."

**Thank you guys for reading my elongated version of "Never Been Kissed"! It was 13 pages long on Microsoft (eek!).**


	2. The Substitute

**The Substitute**

**I apologize for uploading so late. My week has been awful. My dogs killed my chickens and my horse had to be hospitalized at the vet school and can never jump for me ever again. So, my mind wasn't quite in the right spot so I am sorry if this chapter isn't very good. And thank you Blackness for my first review! It really gave me a confidence boost!**

"Guess what happened in my English class today!" Kurt sang in a cheerful tune as he sat across from Blaine at the Lima Bean.

"Uhm… A llama wearing hot pink sunglasses came into your classroom, sang you a love song and asked you to marry him." Blaine smiled and Kurt glared at him. "What? You said guess."

"I wonder what goes on in that head of yours," Kurt laughed. "We had a substitute because our teacher was out with the flu. She sung the entire lesson to us! It was, by far, the greatest English class at McKinley."

"Wow! I wish English class was a musical at Dalton! All we get is an hour and fifteen minutes of lectures on books that are way over analyzed."

"While it is amazing, it's a junior level course and we're still learning conjunctions. No wonder people in Lima never make it into college," Kurt said solemnly.

"Aw! Come on! Don't you speak fluent French and rock at history? And don't forget your amazing musical talent!"

"You are too kind to me," Kurt said putting his hand to his chest in a flattered manner.

Blaine took a sip of his medium drip, "Everything I say is true! You're amazing Kurt and don't you forget that. And speaking of French… Do you think you can help me? I have a French exam Monday and I have no idea where to even begin."

"Oui, bien sûr!" Kurt replied in perfectly fluent French.

"Merci beaucoup!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Would you like to hang out Friday? Like actually hang out, without studying or coffee. We can go to dinner and have an all-night Broadway marathon my parent's house in Lima. We can even make cookies!" Blaine offered.

"I'd love to! But only if the cookies are gluten free." Kurt replied.

"Great! I'll pick you up at six Friday?"

"Perfect! That gives me enough time to put together a fabulous outfit!"

~oOo~

Blaine dialed his mother when he got in the car to drive back to Dalton.

"Hello?" Blaine's mother answered.

"Hey, mom!" Blaine replied.

"Blaine! I haven't heard from you in a while!"

"I know. I miss you guys a lot." Blaine had decided to stay in the dorms in Westerville while his parents lived in Lima. He didn't want to wake up extra early to drive to Dalton nor did he want to be exposed to his father's attempts at making him straight. Blaine only stayed at home on weekends when Blaine's father was on a business trip.

"We miss you too! I hope you will visit soon."

"That's actually what I was calling about. I'm going to dinner with a friend, who happens to live in Lima. I was wondering if I could bring him over to have a Broadway marathon in the entertainment room."

"Of course! Who is this friend? Is he more than a friend or just a friend?"

"His name is Kurt. We are just friends. I'm just helping him through some hard times. He's being bullied at school."

"Oh, Blaine, you were always such the gentleman. Kurt is welcome anytime."

"Good! I already made plans with him," Blaine teased.

"Greg Evigan is staring in _Rent_ at the community playhouse on Friday. I can get you and Kurt tickets since it's a Broadway marathon," his mother offered.

"That would be totally awesome! Thanks mom!" He talked to his mother all the way to Westerville before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Blaine went and picked up his mail after he got back to Dalton. There was a rather large Amazon box waiting for him at the front desk of the dormitory. He brought it up to his dorm and ripped the packaging open. He pulled out a hard cover book with the title _Patti LuPone: A Memoir_.

Blaine started jumping up and down. The book had finally come! He had it pre-ordered on Amazon. There was a knock on the door and Blaine opened it to find David in the doorway.

"I tried to catch you in the hall, but you ran pretty fast to your room," David said.

"Sorry! Patti LuPone's new book came in the mail and I couldn't wait to open it!" Blaine said happily.

"Only you, Blaine Anderson, would get over excited about a book. But that isn't what I'm here about. We scheduled an extra Warbler's meeting on Friday at five."

"I'm sorry, I already made plans with Kurt for a movie night back at home," Blaine apologized.

"Are you dating Kurt? If you are we need to have a discussion about dating competition. You will have plenty of time to date him after we win sectionals."

"No, we're just friends. I assure you that we made a promise not to talk about choir in the presence of each other."

"Alright… But Blaine-"

"Yeah?"

"You can't just keep skipping meetings to go see Kurt. I know you care about him, but you have other obligations to fill," David reminded Blaine.

"Noted. 'Night David."

"Goodnight Blaine."

~oOo~

Blaine got a text from his mom in the middle of class on Wednesday.

**Got the tickets—Mom**

Blaine couldn't wait to announce the news to Kurt. And sure enough when Blaine had gone up to his dorm after class "Teenage Dream" started to play on hiss phone. It was Kurt's ringtone. Blaine picked it up off of his desk and unplugged it from his charger before answering it.

"Hello," Blaine answered.

"I know we made a promise not to talk about choir, but I'm too enraged to even care! Mr. Shuester got the flu that has been going around and so he left glee club mumbling something about getting us a sitter. I have no clue what he was talking about. Anyway! Now that Mr. Shuester is gone, Rachel has attempted to take over glee club! She even wanted everyone to suggest solos for her to sing at sectionals! The club is overflowing with talent and all she cares about is herself! It's madness! Santana tried to attack her and it took four of us to hold her back! I have no idea what to do!" Kurt said quickly. It took Blaine a bit to absorb the information Kurt had just provided.

"Breathe for a second, Kurt. I don't think that the promise is broken. I am curious though, aren't all clubs supposed to be supervised by a teacher to prevent things like that?" Blaine asked.

"They should be, but Rachel considers herself the teacher of the group. She could even pass as one with the outfits she wears," Blaine heard Kurt shutter.

"Well, you should find a teacher to substitute for Mr. Shuester. What about that English substitute? She seems like she could handle glee club," Blaine suggested.

"Blaine, you are brilliant! What would I do without you listening to my problems and suggesting solutions?"

Blaine laughed, "You'd be in quite the pickle."

"Before I forget to mention it, I may have invited Mercedes to our dinner before out Broadway marathon on Friday. She seemed upset that I was spending a bunch of time with you and not her. I hope you don't mind."

Blaine was a little surprised. "I don't mind at all! Mercedes seems like a good person to hang out with!"

"She is an amazing friend, but she's been really off lately… I'm thinking of setting her up with this great guy I know. Well, Finn knows him. He's a wide receiver on the football team, whatever that is. Finn says he's cool, he doesn't slushie anyone. His name is Anthony Rashad and he's gorgeous!"

"Well as long as he is willing to go on a date with her and she doesn't mind going on a date with him, then I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Thank you for understanding, Blaine."

"No problem! Also, to go along with our Broadway marathon… I got us tickets to see _Rent_ at the Community Playhouse!"

"Oh my God! Seriously? I'll pay you back I promise!"

"How about you just pay for dinner?" Blaine compromised.

"Deal!"

~oOo~

On Thusday, Blaine sat in the dorm recreational room with his fellow Warblers. They had finished talking about set list and had decided on "What Kind of Fool" originally sung by Barbara Streisand & Barry Gibb, "Hey Soul Sister" by Train, and an undecided number. The undecided number would have auditions. Blaine loved being in the spotlight but made sure that the Warbler's showcased other talent, so they always held auditions for the third competition song. They even rotated solos for the impromptu performances.

His phone started to sing out "Teenage Dream" and the Warblers stated to whistle and made vulgar comments. But what else is there to do in an all-boys high school?

"Could you not? We're just friends," Blaine said as he walked away to answer his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. What's the noise in the background?" Kurt asked.

"It's just the Wablers."

"I can call you back if you're busy."

"No, no. We just finished up. So what's up?"

"Well, the plan worked out with the substitute. We got to sing Top 40 songs instead of Journey songs. We even played "Gangsta Rap" musical chairs! Rachel fell during one round and she was so angry! It was hilarious!" Kurt laughed. "Mercedes wasn't too keen on the idea of dating the football player and then started a riot in the cafeteria about tater tots."

"Wait, tater tots? Like the food?" Blaine asked. Who started a riot about food?

"Oh right, the cheerleading coach banned them. Now there is a 'Tot War' and it's pretty scary. The substitute got into Rachel's brain and even got Rachel to allow her to teach glee this week. It was pretty amazing."

"I'm glad I helped," Blaine smiled.

"It definitely made my week better. The taunts from Karofsky are getting worse ever since he kissed me," Kurt sighed, "Every time a locker closes I freak out. I feel so helpless."

"I'm sorry this is happening to you," Blaine knew it was his entire fault that Karofsky kissed him. If he hadn't told Kurt not to be the victim, this would have never happened. Kurt was strong though and Blaine admired him for that. Blaine wished he would have been more like Kurt and faced his fears. Helping Kurt face his was redemption for Blaine not facing his.

Kurt had Blaine hanging on his every word. Blaine was completely entranced by the older boy. Blaine loved spending time with Kurt and hearing his stories of McKinley, which were pretty crazy. He loved getting coffee with Kurt at the Lima Bean every Monday after school.

Kurt and Blaine talked for a little while longer. They hung up and Blaine joined the Warbler's once again.

"So lover boy," Jeff started, "How is Kurt doing?"

"He's good. There is a 'Tot war' at McKinley," Blaine stated after taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"The food, tater tots?" David asked.

"Yes the food. The cheerleading coach banned them and now the students are protesting," Blaine laughed at the idea.

"I pity public schools," one of the freshmen members said and had the Warblers engulfed in laughter.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how in love are you with this boy?" Jeff asked.

"I told you we are just friends. I suck at romance and you guys know that!"

The Warblers started to take bets on when Blaine and Kurt were going to get together as a couple. Blaine shook his head and decided to return to his dorm room.

~oOo~

Friday came along and Blaine picked up Kurt and Mercedes. They sung to the radio in the car ride to Breadstix. Once they were there, they ordered their drinks. Their conversation started with Obama's "Don't Ask Don't Tell" military policy and moved quickly to same-sex marriage rights.

"I can't believe that love is being denied to American citizens," Blaine scoffed. "They call it an insult to the sanctity of marriage."

"I know! And straight people can get married without knowing it in Vegas," Kurt argued, "I'm just saying drunk people who get married to someone they met an hour ago by an Elvis impersonator-. I mean that's the bigger insult to marriage than two gay guys getting hitched."

"Totally. It's, like, if marriage is sacred, they should just outlaw divorce. Right?"

"Right. Right," Kurt laughed.

"What do you think Mercedes?" Blaine tried to include Mercedes.

"Oh, about, uh, 'Don't Ask Don't Tell'?" Mercedes asked. Blaine was confused. He didn't think the topic was boring, but maybe Mercedes did and zoned out.

"No, we're on Prop 8 now," Kurt corrected.

"Totally for it," Mercedes stated quickly.

"Against it," Kurt corrected again.

"Right…" Mercedes seemed a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I kind of just blanked out."

"Oh, don't apologize—we should talk about stuff that you're interested in, too," Blaine suggested.

Mercedes seemed excited by Blaine's suggestion and started to say something before Kurt interrupted, "I know, let's play a game. Okay, on the count of three, name your favorite 2010 _Vogue_ cover. Okay ready? One, two, three…"

"Marion Cotillard," Kurt and Blaine said simultaneously.

"Yes!" Kurt said.

"Oh my God! Stop it!" Blaine laughed.

"Yes, I know. She's amazing!"

"Amazing!"

"Ah-mazing!" Kurt emphasized.

"The dress and eye shadow really bring out her blue eyes," Blaine said remembering the cover.

"Her hairstyle was gorgeous!" Kurt said.

"She doesn't remotely look 34!" Blaine laughed. "I'm sorry Mercedes, I didn't catch your favorite cover."

Mercedes was looking at Kurt like an alien with four heads. "Mercedes? Mercedes?" Kurt tried to get her attention but it didn't work.

"I was just talking about the Buckeyes—" Blaine said quickly changing the subject. He ignored Kurt's confused look and continued, "I'm a college football fan. I like sports, too, you know."

"Oh, way to break the stereotype," Kurt said catching onto what Blaine was doing and gave him a high-five.

The waitress walked by and Mercedes ordered tater tots. The waitress wasn't even surprised by the request. Apparently a ton of kids from McKinley had been ordering them.

"So, what were we talking about?" Mercedes asked with a smile. Kurt looked concerned for Mercedes.

Kurt hesitated and then asked, "Has anyone read Patti LuPone's new book?"

Blaine of course did but he paused for a second giving Mercedes a chance to answer and when she didn't he said, "I'm kidding. Of course I have."

"Oh, good! You scared me so much there!" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's arm. Blaine was surprised and just kept laughing loudly. The touch was almost electrifying.

Dinner went well, except every time they tried to include Mercedes she'd just turn her attention back to her food.

Blaine dropped Mercedes off at her house and took Kurt to the community Playhouse production of _Rent_. After the show, they went to Blaine's home for their Broadway marathon. Blaine had never taken Kurt to his house. It was a bit larger than average size and the basement was turned into an entertainment room for his father's football game showings.

Blaine introduced Kurt to his mother, "Mom, this is Kurt."

Blaine's mother hugged Kurt, "It's so nice to finally meet you Kurt! Blaine has been talking about you non-stop ever since he told me you were coming."

"Mom-" Blaine whined.

"Don't whine in front of your guest! Now how about I help you set up in the entertainment room?"

Kurt and Blaine got comfortable in the entertainment room. Eventually they both fell asleep. Mrs. Anderson came down to cover the boys with blankets. She smiled at the sight. Kurt had fallen asleep on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine had his head resting on Kurt's.

Mrs. Anderson was glad to see Blaine happy. She hadn't seen him this happy since middle school. She was glad Blaine had Kurt as a friend; he made Blaine a better person.

**I had to clear up that Blaine lives in Lima because Westerville is a 2 hour drive and season 3 wouldn't work well without it… Plus I turned Dalton into a boarding school to avoid any more plot holes. Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	3. Furt

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took a while. I have it posted on my tumbler why** ( ),** but here is the chapter of "Furt". I included Blaine in the wedding because it wouldn't be a chapter if I didn't. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of the songs associated with it.**

**Furt**

Blaine was sitting at his desk when Wes and David burst into Blaine's room laughing.

"Blaine! Turn on channel eight! This lady is crazy!" David shouted. Blaine turned on his television to channel eight.

"…which is just why I prefer to think of the homeless as outdoorsy," the woman on the screen stated. Wes and David were laughing and Blaine started at the screen with an open mouth.

"She can't be serious," Blaine said.

"So shine on, urban campers," she continued. "You smell like adventure! And that's how Sue sees it."

She signed off with her hand shaped like a "c" and the boys were engulfed in laughter.

"What is wrong with her?" Blaine laughed.

"She does a segment every night!" Wes informed Blaine.

"Yeah, she talks about the weirdest things like caning children and Halloween being a day where little boys dress as little girls and little girls dress like whores," David added.

"She seems pretty wacky," Blaine said before his phone rang, "One second, it's Kurt."

David and Wes sighed and left the room so that Blaine could talk to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine answered.

"AH! I'm so excited!" Kurt screamed and Blaine was forced to move the phone away from his ear to avoid damage.

"What are you so excited about?"

"My father proposed to Carol! He asked me to plan their wedding. The wedding is in two weeks so I don't have any time to waste. Would you mind enlisting your services?"

"Of course I'll help! I love weddings!"

"Oh! Thank you so much Blaine! Do you think you can come over Saturday? I've got a lot to do in order for this to be perfect!"

"Sure! I'll be there at ten!"

~oOo~

Blaine arrived at the Hummel household at 9:59. He took a deep breath. Blaine had slept in late that morning after he turned off his alarm clock. He had raced to Kurt's house, not wanting to be late.

Blaine got out of his car that he built with his father, one of his many attempts to make him straight, and headed to the front door. Once he reached the doorstep, Kurt burst through the door.

"Come on! There is so much work to be done," Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's wrist and dragged him to the basement.

Blaine looked around in awe. Kurt's normally spotless room was covered in wedding magazines. There was an idea board with fabric swatches and neat all capitalized hand writing.

"So," Kurt began, "New Directions will be the wedding band. I was thinking of a traditional three tiered cake with a bride and groom decoration. A very simple concept that is cheap and easy to make. Ooh, I found this one article where a couple released a bunch of white doves! The wedding is indoors, so we'll have to feed them glitter. I'll get Finn on that."

"Uhm," Blaine processed the information. Kurt was obviously stressed because he was actually considering feeding glitter to doves. Blaine mentioned nothing about the doves because he knew Kurt would come to his senses and not purchase doves. "What should I start helping with?"

"Can you start by find songs for the New Directions to sing? I need romantic songs that make everyone's heart flutter, and you are great at that. My computer is on my bed."

"Alrighty! To the interwebs!" Blaine sat down at the computer. The computer had put itself on sleep mode and Kurt's computer was password locked. "Hey, Kurt, I need your computer's password."

"Oh right, I'm sorry!" Kurt came over, reached over Blaine, and typed in the password. Blaine breathed in and caught Kurt's scent. It was floral, but sweeter like a honeysuckle.

"You smell nice," Blaine said. Blaine always said what was on his mind, even if it was awkward or got him in trouble.

"Thanks," Kurt said awkwardly as he straightened his shirt. Blaine just smiled and turned his attention to the computer.

Blaine worked away at the computer listening to songs and placing them on a playlist. Blaine tried to entertain Kurt by singing the lyrics to a few songs quite loudly. Every once and a while he would look up and catch Kurt's eyes before Kurt shied his glance away.

Blaine finished the song list a few hours later. He ended up with one hundred songs and the sheet music that he told Kurt he would print out at the Dalton library.

When Blaine was getting ready to leave, Kurt's future step-brother, Finn, came stumbling down the steps to their shared room with a bag in hand.

"Kurt! I got the cake decoration!" Finn informed Kurt.

"Let me see!" Kurt said as he grabbed the bag and took out the bride and groom statue.

"Oh, hey, Finn," Blaine called for Finn's attention.

"Hi, Blaine, what's up?" Finn asked.

"Kurt told me you'd be giving a speech at the reception. Kurt is giving a speech and then singing a song to your parents, so I was wondering if you wanted to do the same."

"Yeah, that sounds like a cool idea."

"Is there any song you would like to sing?"

"Uh… Can I get back to you on that?" Finn said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Of course! I think I should head out," Blaine said patting Finn on the back and then putting his bag on his shoulder.

"Thank you for everything Blaine," Kurt said to him as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Anytime," Blaine said returning the hug.

~oOo~

Kurt called Blaine in tears after school on Thursday.

"Kurt," Blaine said calmly, "What's wrong? I can't hear what you're saying."

"Karofsky… sniff… took the cake decorations… sniff…" Kurt tried to explain. "Then the guys in glee club attacked him in the locker room. There was a huge fight between him and Sam, and Sam has a black eye and it's entirely my fault!"

"It's not your fault, Kurt. You can't force anyone to do anything."

"I don't understand why they need to use violence to defend me. Everyone is on Finn's case about not standing up for me. Even my father! During dance lessons, because Finn and my dad both seriously need it, Karofsky mocked me and my father got mad. Finn forced me to tell him what was going on…"

"Wait," Blaine interrupted, "You haven't told your father?"

"No," Kurt said glumly, "I know I should have but I didn't know what to say. But once I told him he knew there was more to the story and I let it slip that Karofsky threatened my life…"

"Let it slip?" Blaine interrupted again. "You didn't even tell me this? It's a serious offense and he could be put in jail because of it!"

"I know! I know! My dad has set up a meeting with the principal tomorrow morning."

"Good. Maybe this time someone will listen in that school."

"I hope so. They called Karofsky's father in too."

"Good! He deserves to know what his son has been doing to you."

Blaine and Kurt talked for another hour about wedding plans. Kurt invited Blaine to the wedding but Blaine declined the offer because of the fact that the New Directions was preforming and it would be unfair since he knew he would tell the Warblers everything. Kurt thanked Blaine for his kindness and they said their goodbyes.

~oOo~

The awaited text came from Kurt during Blaine's second period.

**Karofsky was expelled –Kurt**

Blaine felt instant relief for Kurt. He was happy that Kurt didn't have to live in fear anymore.

After school, Blaine arrived at Kurt's house to help with the wedding cake and give him the stack of sheet music. He had stopped on his way to purchase a brand new bride and groom cake decoration.

Kurt was thankful for the gift and the sheet music. They spent the rest of the night making the three tiered cake, which was more difficult than Blaine imagined, and singing silly songs.

~oOo~

Blaine didn't hear from Kurt until the Monday after the wedding. Kurt had sent a text around lunch to Blaine.

**Karofsky is back in school. Transferring to Dalton. Too late to join the Warblers? –Kurt**

**A short chapter, but Blaine wasn't in the episode. Forgive me for the briefness; I wanted to avoid plot holes. The next chapter will be better, I promise. I hope to have the next chapter up before I leave for vacation on the 18****th****. I'm taking a Carnival Cruise to Mexico from New Orleans! I'm excited!**


	4. Special Education

**Author's Note: Kurt is finally at Dalton! Yay! Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites and follows! Thank you for believing in me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Special Education

Blaine rushed to the Warbler practice room after school. He got there as soon as the councilmen took their seats.

"What's up Blaine? You're here early," Wes said.

"I came to talk to you," Blaine panted.

"So you rushed down here?" David asked.

"It's kind of important," Blaine clarified. "Kurt Hummel is transferring to Dalton. I know it's a little late to accept new Warblers, but he could be our key to winning sectionals. He is in the New Directions and will help us if we accept him and welcome him."

"How good is his voice?" Wes asked.

"From what I have heard, he's phenomenal. He can hit the high F in _Defying_ _Gravity_. You need to hear it for yourself." Blaine pulled out his laptop from his bag and opened the internet and typed in Kurt's name. Several videos came up. Blaine clicked on the first video that showed up.

The video was one of Kurt singing a Celine Dion melody with a large group of cheerleaders in the background. Another was of him dancing to _Single_ _Ladies_. That really confused the councilmen.

All of the Warblers eventually arrived and joined in on watching videos of Kurt. Some were rather ridiculous and others were mesmerizing. The Warblers took a vote and decided that Kurt and his unique voice could join the Warblers.

Blaine was surprised by the videos. Kurt had never told him the extent of his talents beyond singing in the car and shower. Blaine couldn't even believe Kurt was a cheerleader.

**Cheerleader? Single Ladies?—Blaine**

**OH MY GOD! You watched the videos?—Kurt**

**How else did you expect to get in the Warblers on such short notice?—Blaine**

**Touché—Kurt**

**You're in by the way.—Blaine**

**Thank you so much! I owe you big time!—Kurt**

**Don't mention it. I'll talk to the Headmaster after practice about showing you around tomorrow.—Blaine**

**I feel like I'm attending Hogwarts mid-year—Kurt**

**Hope you're in my house But the sorting hat here doesn't take suggestions—Blaine**

**Aren't Warbler's a bird? They can have their own house! Just like there is a griffin, a snake, a raven… and a hufflepuff?—Kurt**

**It's a badger—Blaine**

**The warbler? I thought a warbler was a type of finch…-Kurt**

**No, the Huffelpuff house animal.—Blaine**

**Of course you know that.—Kurt**

**I know everything. I'm psychic.—Blaine**

**Shawn Spencer psychic or the creepy man from the Wizard of Oz with a crystal ball psychic?—Kurt**

**Very funny. I have to go. I have practice, but I'll get to see you tomorrow… and the next day… and the next day!—Blaine**

**Yay me :P-Kurt**

Blaine laughed at Kurt's response and continued with the remainder of Warbler practice. The remainder consisted of arguing over

~oOo~

After Warbler practice, Blaine went to talk to the Headmaster.

"Well, Blaine, you have perfect grades and an outstanding attendance record. I don't see why you can't show the boy around. Be here at eight tomorrow," the Headmaster informed him.

"Thank you so much, sir," Blaine said.

"I would suggest finishing your work for tomorrow tonight, Blaine. I don't want you to be slacking off."

"I will do that, sir. Thank you."

"Now, hurry along. It was nice to see you."

"You, too, sir."

Blaine headed back to his dorm room to start on his work. About thirty minutes later a knock came at his door. He answered it and saw a freshman Warbler, named Gavin, standing at his door with a cage.

"Hey, Blaine. I was told to give this to you to hold on to for Kurt," Gavin said handing over the cage.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Pavarotti, Gavin! You've done a great job," Blaine said as he took the bird's cage and placed it on his desk.

"He is such a sweet bird. Make sure Kurt takes good care of him," Gavin said sadly, "I'll see you at practice."

"Have a good night, Gavin," Blaine smiled as the boy left.

~oOo~

Blaine waited outside the headmaster's office the next morning. He bounced around in his seat the whole time. Once the door to the office opened, Blaine jumped up.

"I'm sure you'll do spectacular at Dalton Academy, Mr. Hummel," The headmaster addressed Kurt as he led him out of the office. "Mr. Anderson will show you around today and help you get settled."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He was wearing a Dalton uniform and a broach with some sort of animal head.

"Let me see your schedule," Blaine said as he held out his hand. Kurt carefully placed a white sheet of paper in his hand. Blaine looked carefully at the schedule. Most of the classes were junior classes, which Blaine wasn't in since he was a sophomore. "Well you have math and French with me! That will be fun. And the Warbler's have already accepted you, so I guess I will see you there, too."

"At least I'm not completely alone," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled back. "Now let me see your dorm assignment. I'll help you take your things to your room and help you unpack later."

Kurt handed Blaine a room number and a room key. Blaine looked at the rooming assignment. Kurt was in the same building as him, the dorms without roommates.

"Rooming alone I see," Blaine stated.

"It was all they could find me on such short notice," Kurt said quietly.

"We'll that is good then. You don't have to deal with loud, obnoxious roommates. Plus you're in the same dorm as I am. So, are your things in your car?"

"Yeah." Kurt escorted Blaine to his Navigator. There, they took the few boxes that Kurt brought up to the dorm room. They set them on the bed and desk.

"Ready to see all your classrooms?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Not really, but let's go," Kurt replied.

Blaine gave Kurt the grand tour of Dalton. He showed him all the short cuts to his classes and what places were silent enough for studying when the boys in the dorms decided to get rowdy in the hallways. Once the tour was over he helped Kurt unpack his items. Kurt thanked him.

"It's no problem," Blaine assured Kurt, "Its great having you here. I have to go get some things from my room before Warbler practice. Do you think you'll be okay getting down there yourself?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you there, Kurt."

Blaine rushed to his room to pick up Pavarotti and took the shortest route to the Warbler practice room to ensure that he would be there before Kurt. He arrived through the side entrance.

"Good, Blaine, you brought the bird," Wes said before he called order to the Warblers so he could start the meeting.

"I'm glad all of you could make it today," Wes started, "We have some matters to attend to. We have to evaluate all aspects of our performance for sectionals. The New Directions seem hard to beat this year. Speaking of which, we now welcome our newest addition to the Warblers, Kurt Hummel."

The room applauded Blaine opened the door for Kurt. As Kurt entered the room, he looked happier than Blaine had seen him before. He seemed to enjoy the warm welcome very much. The welcome was not complete without giving Kurt the greatest traditional welcome.

Wes banged his gavel and said, "And our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler, and actual warbler."

"Kurt," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's attention, "Meet Pavarotti."

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since 1891," Wes informed Kurt. Kurt just stared in disbelief. "It is your job to take care of him so he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy."

Blaine walked over and handed Kurt the cage with the bird. "Protect him," Wes continued, "That bird is your voice."

"Hey," Kurt started nervously, "I'll bring him to work with me. Weekends I volunteer at a stray cat rescue." He laughed nervously. Blaine wasn't sure how the Warblers were going to react about this specific joke.

"It's at the bottom of a coal mine," he continued when nobody laughed. Blaine laughed a little for Kurt and Pavarotti tweeted at his new caretaker.

"That was a joke. I-I don't work at a coal mine," Kurt worried shaking his head.

Thankfully, Wes banged his gavel again. Wes laughed at Kurt's expense, "Let the council come to order. Today we discuss the set list for sectionals."

"Council?" Kurt asked, confused.

"We don't have a director," Blaine clarified. "Every year, we elect three upperclassmen to lead the group. But don't worry, we all get a say."

Kurt's face lit up and he said excitedly, "Oh, fantastic! I have a lot of ideas. Warblers if I may?"

_Oh no! Not like that Kurt!_ Blaine thought frantically, but once he realized what was going on Kurt was already babbling.

"I can't deny that the Warblers' vocals are absolutely dreamy," Kurt said and Blaine eyed him suspiciously. "But I believe our set for sectionals this year should have a little more showbiz panache. I think we should open with 'Rio' by Duran Duran."

Wes was surprised by Kurt's proposal and David interrupted annoyingly, "Uh, the council is responsible for song selection."

"But, we appreciate your enthusiasm, Kurt," Wes informed him a little more gently than David. "It'll come in handy one day when you're sitting behind this desk."

Kurt seemed very upset. Blaine should have elaborated the extent of voices in the Warblers.

"I propose we do our entire set list at sectionals in eight part harmony," Wes continued and Kurt went and sat down in one of the empty chairs on the edge of the room. He didn't seem to pay attention the rest of the practice. He watched silently as they performed the choreography. He soon took part, nut less enthusiastic as before.

Wes pulled Blaine aside after practice. "Blaine, do you mind catching Kurt up to speed. Especially on the rules, not just the songs?"

"No, I don't mind," Blaine answered. "I'm sorry about what happened. It's his first day and it's all very new to him."

"It's all alright. It was a bit mean for David to butt in like that. I have high hopes for Kurt. He'll be a great addition."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to make sure he isn't going unnoticed."

"We still haven't chosen our third song. Would you please offer Kurt the audition?"

"Of course," Blaine smiled.

~oOo~

Blaine ran after Kurt after his talk with Wes. He found him on the stairwell.

"Hey, Kurt! Wait up!" He called to him. Kurt turned halfway and slowed down.

"I saw that glee club was hard for you today, seeing your ideas shot down like that," Blaine said sympathetically.

"It's just a different energy in there," Kurt said. "Not better or worse, just something I'll have to get used to."

"We recognize that. And we have a tradition at this school of rewarding a student with a good attitude. So, we would like to invite you to audition for a solo."

"For sectionals?"

"For sectionals," Blaine smiled, "Sing something good."

Blaine walked back to his dorm room. He was glad to see Kurt's excited face once he told him that there was a chance he'd have a solo at sectionals. He hoped Kurt would adjust soon enough.

~oOo~

Kurt didn't show up for classes the next day. Blaine was a bit worried, since auditions for solos were after school.

Blaine went up to Kurt's room during the lunch break. He didn't see Kurt anywhere. He decided to text Kurt.

**Hey! Where are you? Getting worried. Auditions today. –Blaine**

A few minutes later came Kurt's reply.

**Went to McKinley to see Rachel for help. Waited in the parking lot until Karosfsky left for his daily McDondald's run. –Kurt**

Blaine sighed in relief that Kurt was okay.

**Second day, and already skipping class?—Blaine**

**Said I needed an extra day to settle.—Kurt.**

**Alright, I'll see you at practice.—Blaine**.

~oOo~

Blaine arrived in the practice room and sat next to Kurt, who had arrived before him.

"Which song did you choose?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Rachel is having me do 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina'. She said it showed my vocal range well," Kurt replied.

"Sounds good. You'll definitely leave an impression."

Wes banged his gavel, "Let's invite Nick and Jeff to perform."

"Hi, we are Nick and Jeff and we will be singing 'I Like It' by Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull," Jeff announced.

Jeff hit play on the CD player and Nick began to sing.

_Girl please excuse me_

_If I'm coming too strong_

_But tonight is the night_

_We can really let go_

_My girlfriend is out of town_

_And I'm all alone_

_Your boyfriend is on vacation_

_And he doesn't have to know_

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you_

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_Shout aloud, screamin loud_

_Let me hear you go!_

_Baby I like it_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it_

_Come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes I like it_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it_

_I, I, I like it._

_Girl please excuse me_

_If I'm misbehaving, oh_

_I'm trying keep my hands off_

_But you're begging me for more_

_Round round round_

_Give a low low low_

_Let the time time pass_

_'Cause we're never getting old_

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more_

_No oh oh, oh oh_

_Shout aloud, screamin loud_

_Let me hear you go!_

_Baby I like it_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it_

_Come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes I like it_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it_

_I, I, I like it._

Jeff rapped the next part.

_Come DJ..that's my dj.._

_I'm a Miami Boy..You know how we play_

_I'm playing what you wanna I play.._

_What u give me got me good._

_Now watch me.._

_It's a different species, get me in DC_

_Let's party on the White House lawn_

_Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James_

_Here goes Jeff n' Nick all night long_

_Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that it's on_

_Pa' fuera! Pa' la calle!_

_Dale mamita tirame ese baile!_

_Dale mamita tirame ese baile!_

_I see you watchin me, you see me watchin' you_

_I love the way you move_

_I like them things you do like.._

Nick and Jeff sang with such energy that the whole room was filled with excitement.

_Don't stop baby, don't stop baby_

_Just keep on shaking along_

_I won't stop baby, won't stop baby_

_Until you get enough_

_Baby I like it!_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it!_

_Come on and give me some more!_

_Oh yes I like it!_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!_

_Baby I like it!_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it!_

_Come on and give me some more!_

_Oh yes I like it!_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!_

"Thank you," Wes said, "Now, we invite Kurt to perform."

Kurt stood and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' from the musical _Evita_."

Kurt took a deep breath and pressed play on a white, portable iHome.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love_

_After all that I've done_

_You won't believe me_

_All you will see is a girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressed up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you_

Kurt stepped to look out the window of the practice room.

_I had to let it happen, I had to change_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

_Looking out of the window_

_Staying out of the sun_

_So I chose freedom_

_Running around, trying everything new_

_But nothing impressed me at all_

_I never expected it too_

Blaine was mesmerized by Kurt's voice. He had never heard it live, and there was always something special about watching a preformace live.

_Don't cry for me, Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days, my mad existence_

_I kept my promise, don't keep your distance_

_And as for fortune, and as for fame_

_I never invited them in_

_Though it seemed to the world_

_They were all I desired_

_They are illusions_

_They are not the solutions they promised to be_

_The answer was here all the time_

_I love you and hope you love me_

Blaine smiled at Kurt. Once Kurt began to raise his arm for emphasis, he motioned to Kurt to put his hands down.

_Don't cry for me, Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days, my mad existence_

_I kept my promise, don't keep your distance_

_Have I said too much?_

_There's nothing more I can think of to say to you_

_But all you have to do_

_Is look at me to know that every word is true_

Everyone applauded Kurt's performance. It was truly memorable.

"I'd like to ask Nick, Jeff, and Kurt to please step out into the hall while we discuss your performances," Wes said.

Kurt left the room with a smile along with Nick and Jeff.

The room went into full discussion mode. Jeff and Nick's performance was chosen for the high energy and the combination of their singing abilities.

Blaine wanted to talk to Kurt about his performance, so he volunteered to announce the win to the boys. He opened the door and found all three of them sitting on the bench nervously.

"Nick, Jeff," Blaine announced, "you're moving on."

They quietly congratulated each other.

"Any sage advice?" Kurt asked.

"Don't try so hard next time," Blaine offered walking over to Kurt.

"I didn't realize caring was frowned upon," Kurt said with annoyance in his voice.

"I don't know how it worked at your old school, but did you notice that we wear uniforms around here? It's about being a part of the team."

"I guess I'm just used to having to scream to get noticed." Blaine understood what Kurt was saying. He had told Blaine about Rachel being the star of the Glee club.

"You're not going to make it as a Warbler if all you care about is getting noticed," Blaine assured Kurt.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"I know it's going to take some getting used to, but you'll fit in soon enough. I promise," Blaine patted Kurt on the back.

"I'll just have to keep auditioning then," Kurt smiled.

"There's the spirit!" Blaine laughed. "How about some coffee? My treat."

~oOo~

Rehearsals went well for the next week. Blaine saw that Kurt was trying hard to fit in. He had made friends with some of the Warblers. Nick and Jeff made it a point to make friends with Kurt, and Thad was naturally drawn to Kurt's personality. He had seen them talking in the lobby of the dorm on several occasions. Thad was much like Kurt; they were both very talkative and witty. It also helped Kurt to have a friend on the council.

The day of sectionals arrived fast. The Warblers all hopped on Dalton's private busses. They sang and laughed all the way to the theatre where sectionals were held. Wes and David signed the Warblers in and they set themselves up in the green room.

It was about time for the Warblers to perform, but Blaine couldn't find Kurt. He must have wandered off to wish good luck to the New Directions. Blaine walked around trying to find Kurt. They had five minutes until they had to be on stage.

He spotted Kurt at the bar talking to a short girl with long brown hair and bangs. He assumed it Rachel.

"Kurt, they're calling places," Blaine said once he reached him and the _ding_ went off signaling the call.

"Hey," Blaine said to the girl.

"Thanks again, Rachel," Kurt said to Rachel before he got up to leave with Blaine.

After the Hipsters sang the Warblers got themselves settled on the stage and the curtain rose, revealing a large audience. The song began to play and everyone cheered the Warblers.

Blaine sang the first two songs and Nick and Jeff sang the final song. They received a standing ovation from the audience and everyone seemed happy except for Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said giving Blaine a forced smile.

"Okay, let's go watch the New Directions in the Audience."

The New Directions did really well. Blaine particularly liked the performance of the Amy Winehouse song, 'Valerie'. The New Directions were great, and Kurt mentioned that they weren't even using their strongest members.

The Warblers waited in the green room while the judges discussed the placing. The groups were called to the stage after about fifteen minutes. It felt like hours before they announced the winner.

"And thank you for all the groups who performed today," the announcer addressed to the crowd, "We all had a serious good time. You know what else is a serious good time?"

Blaine was confused about the announcer doing an advertisement on stage.

"Taking two minutes to save a life," the announcer continued, "by filling out an organ donor card. Because it is never too late to _donate_."

Few people in the audience clapped.

"Drum roll please," the announcer cleared his throat and a drum roll was given, "In third place, the Hipsters."

The audience clapped and the Hipsters happily accepted their award.

"Drive carefully. And now, the winner of this year's west-central sectionals is… It's a tie," he said gesturing to the card. "Congratulations! You're all going to the Regionals!"

Everyone on the stage hesitantly clapped and accepted their awards. Blaine was excited to have a chance to go to Regionals. He had only been to sectionals last year, but came in second.

Blaine walked over and congratulated the New Directions director and saw Kurt go and hug his friends.

~oOo~

The bus ride back to Dalton was loud as the Warblers celebrated their win. Blaine became concerned for Kurt. He didn't seem too happy about winning.

"Miss your friends?" Blaine asked sitting next to Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt said as he stared out the window. He turned to Blaine, "They're amazing and I can't wait to spend the weekend at home next week."

"Well that's good."

"I've missed out on so much. I haven't even talked to Finn since the wedding. Apparently him and Rachel got in a spat about Finn's previous… engagements, and I wasn't there to offer my brotherly advice."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. If there is anything I can do to help, you can ask."

"Thank you Blaine."

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride back to Dalton.

**I'm so glad to be back in the US and write stories for you lovely people! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! When I first watched this episode I thought that Nick and Jeff did some form of Duet… I didn't realize until later that Blaine didn't mean that Kurt needed to have a duet partner when he said part of the team, but for the sake of time, Nick and Jeff did a duet. I'll be getting busy for the next few weeks, but I'll try to update one day before school starts again!**


	5. A Very Glee Christmas

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Last update before school starts! I'm so glad that Ryan Murphy revealed the Klaine Box Scene! Way better than any Liz Taylor jewelry. Anyway, here is a Very Glee Christmas! (Only one Klaine bit to work with) P.S. I had my brother pick out the gifts, I had no clue what guys get each other but now I really don't want to think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs associated with Glee. Not even their outfits (barrowed them from fashion shows I've been watching) or the cars or the places mentioned.**

**P.S. Cole is Brock Baker, a Warbler (since he is nameless). Also I made a Tumblr for you guys: : / / elfarmer . tumbler .com ENJOY!  
**

**A Very Glee Christmas**

Blaine woke up bright and early Saturday morning. He put on his usual button-up shirt, pull over, and a blazer with a bowtie to match. His pants cuffed just above his ankle so that his white socks showed.

He walked over to Kurt's dorm room and knocked on the door.

"Kurt, it's Blaine," he announced.

"It's unlocked," Kurt called from inside. Blaine opened the door. Kurt was rubbing some sort of moisturizer on his face in front of the mirror over his dresser. He was wearing, from what Blaine could tell, silk pajamas and a robe.

Kurt glanced at Blaine and smiled.

"What brings you here at such an early hour on Saturday?" Kurt asked. "Shouldn't you be sleeping like a normal teenage boy?"

"There is far too much to been seen to be sleeping most of the day," Blaine declared, "Anyway, I want to take you to Westerville's best ice cream shop and an Italian place for lunch. What do you say?"

"Perfect! Let me get changed and I'll meet you outside in a minute."

Blaine waited outside of Kurt's dorm room. It was taking an unusually long time for Kurt to get dressed. Once Kurt emerged from the room, Blaine could tell why.

Kurt was wearing a navy turtle neck, a blue-gray, knee length jacket, extremely tight skinny jeans, and mid-calf lace-up boots. His hair was carefully propped on top of his head, without a hair out of place.

"Wow, you look amazing," Blaine said once he took in Kurt's outfit.

"Thank you. You look great too," Kurt complemented. "It's got a sort of fifty's poindexter chic vibe to it."

"Thanks?" Blaine replied skeptically.

"Don't worry, that was a complement. The look suits you well," Kurt elaborated. "So where exactly are we going?"

"We are going to Graeter's Ice Cream then to Pasquales Pasta House on State Street."

"Ice cream first? That doesn't seem healthy."

"I saw it in the Robert Pattinson movie that came out in March and I thought to myself 'if I choke and die during dinner, I'll never get to have my dessert.' So now I like to have dessert first, except when my parents won't give it to me."

Kurt laughed and put his hands up in surrender, "Whatever you say."

The two hopped in Blaine's dark green Chevrolet, which he got on his sixteenth birthday in October, and Blaine drove out of the parking lot.

Kurt took a deep breath and made a pained face, "Blaine, I know you're a good driver and all, but you are kind of new to this so I'd really wish you'd stop a little sooner. It makes me nervous."

Blaine laughed, "Sorry, I didn't know it bothered you."

"It does. I have a big car and your car is little so I always think we're going to crash if you don't break sooner," Kurt panicked.

"I'll be more careful next time," Blaine assured Kurt.

"Thank you."

"Can you put in a CD from the compartment?"

"Sure." Kurt dug through Blaine's CD compartment. "Really, Blaine? Katy Perry and Pink are like the only thing you have in here."

"I'm pretty sure there are some Maroon 5 and Neon Trees somewhere."

Kurt shook his head and put in the Neon Trees Habits disk. Blaine sung through _Sins of My Youth_ and _Love and Affection_. Once _Animal_ came on, Kurt joined in. Kurt's voice was amazing and he sounded rather sexy singing the song.

Blaine shook the thought out of his head as they pulled into a parking garage behind the strip of shops.

"Alrighty! We can go through the back of the ice cream shop," Blaine informed Kurt. "They have the best flavors of ice cream!"

The two went through the back entrance to the ice cream shop. It was cold inside, but definitely warmer than Ohio in December. The shop smelled like ice cream and waffle cones.

The man behind the counter smiled and asked, "What can I get you boys?"

Kurt looked at all the ice cream flavors through the glass. Blaine knew exactly what he wanted so he ordered first.

"I'll have Elena's Blueberry Pie," he told the man behind the counter excitedly. Kurt looked up and scrutinized Blaine's choice.

The man scooped Blaine's ice cream into a cone and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled.

"I'll have a Mocha Chocolate Chip in the smallest size you have," Kurt said.

"Smallest size?" Blaine questioned Kurt.

"We're having lunch later; I don't want to ruin my appetite."

The man handed Kurt his ice cream and Blaine paid for the ice cream cones after insisting that Kurt didn't have to pay for his. They chose a table and sat down.

"How do you like Dalton so far?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"The work is harder and I miss my friends, but I enjoy it a lot," Kurt smiled. "I'm making a lot of friends. Cole, Jeff, and Nick have warmed up to me."

"Yeah, they're nice guys. I'm glad you're making friends," Blaine said before he took a lick of his ice cream cone.

Blaine managed to eat his ice cream before Kurt did. Once Kurt finished his ice cream, the two left the ice cream shop with a thank you and a smile to the man behind the counter.

They walked down State Street laughing about professors at Dalton and their funny habits.

"'Excuses are crutches for the weak!'" Kurt impersonated their French teacher with the perfect accent.

"Did she actually say that to you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. It was that day I skipped to go see Rachel. She pulled me aside and asked me where I was. Once I told her I was settling in, she yelled at me. It was scary," Kurt laughed. "Oh. My. God. An Amish Furniture store!"

Blaine looked up at the used-to-be theatre that had been transformed into an Amish Furniture shop.

"Oh, right! We have an Amish Furniture shop here in Westerville. It's said to be the sturdiest type of furniture. The Amish cut their own wood and don't use power tools," Blaine explained.

"It doesn't look very Amish," Kurt peered through the entrance. "I mean, look at the neon lights. Aren't the Amish supposed to be anti-electricity?"

"We can ask after dinner. The restaurant is right up here," Blaine said ushering Kurt to the restaurant door.

"Hello," the stewardess greeted. "Welcome to Pasquales Pasta House. How many in your party?"

"Two, please," Blaine answered.

"Right this way," the stewardess sat the boys at a booth and placed two menus down. "Your waitress will be right with you."

The two boys sat down on either side of the booth. A young girl in her late teens came over to the boy's booth.

"Hello, welcome to Pasquales," the waitress smiled, eying Blaine. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have water with no ice and a lemon slice," Kurt said.

The waitress turned to Blaine happily, "And for you?"

"Water is fine," Blaine said engrossing himself in the menu.

The girl looked vaguely disappointed, "Coming right up. My name is Ariel if you need anything."

Once the waitress was out of earshot Kurt announced, "I think she fancies you, Blaine."

"Really? I didn't notice," Blaine said innocently.

"Oh, Blaine. You're so oblivious sometimes," Kurt sighed. Blaine could hear a bit of sadness in Kurt's voice, but he shrugged it off.

"I can't believe the waitresses have conditional names. Like, my name is Blaine, but only if you need anything," Blaine said thoughtfully. Kurt laughed.

The boys sat in silence while they looked through the menus. The waitress returned with their waters. Kurt smirked a little when she put the paper napkins under their glasses. They ordered their food and the waitress left.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"She left her number on your napkin," Kurt giggled.

Blaine looked down at the napkin, "Oh, um…" Both the boys started laughing.

The rest of the meal was enjoyable. Ariel occasionally came by and refilled their waters and asked if everything was okay. The boys easily dismissed her. Once the bill came, Blaine wrote kindly on the receipt _Sorry, wrong team_. Once she picked up the receipt the girl turned bright red and quickly apologized.

The boys left the restaurant with smiles on their faces and full stomachs. While walking to Blaine's car, Kurt stopped and stared into a window of a store called Déjà vu. It was a women's consignment shop.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, it's just a fur lined track suit. I saw it and got homesick," Kurt answered.

"You were reminded of home by a fur lined track suit?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of McKinley's cheerleading coach who always has on a track suit. She even wore a dress version to her wedding," Kurt said shaking his head.

Blaine laughed, "Well we should be heading back to Dalton. We have exams next week and we really start studying."

~oOo~

Blaine went to the mailroom early on Sunday. The room was stacked with boxes and cards. This time of year everyone at Dalton was receiving their Christmas cards and picking up mail order presents for their friends. There were so many boxes and cards some clubs decided to help hand out mail to students.

Blaine walked up to the freshman wearing a nametag. "Hi, uhm, Mark," Blaine said looking at the younger boy's nametag, "I need to pick up mail for Blaine Anderson, please."

Mark nodded and started searching through the stacks. He pulled out one small box and two larger boxes, and a small stack of envelopes wrapped in a rubber band. "Here you go!" Mark handed the boxes to Blaine with a smile.

"Thanks," Blaine said and took the boxes and grabbed the envelopes with his mouth.

Blaine hurried up to his dorm room. The two larger the boxes were shipped from . They contained Season four of _Supernatural_ for Jeff, a "Humping Dog" USB for Nick, "Magnetic Thinking Putty" for Cole, and a can of "Unicorn Meat" for Trent.

The third and smaller box contained a red scarf for Kurt. Blaine had noticed that Kurt had many scarfs and had complained about not having one that suited the Dalton uniform. Blaine hoped that Kurt liked the scarf because he had no idea what Kurt looked for in any outfit.

Blaine carefully wrapped each of the gifts and wrote tiny notes on miniature cards for each of his friends. He smiled at his work and put the presents under his bed and headed down to the Warbler room to help set up the Christmas tree.

"Hey Blaine! Glad you could make it!" David said sarcastically from on top of a latter, where he was placing the angel on the top of the tree.

"Did I miss the decorating?" Blaine asked.

"You and all the other Warblers," Wes said glumly from the couch.

"Yeah it's like this every year," Trent said appearing from behind the tree, "The Warblers ditch the council members all the time."

"I'm sorry guys. I was wrapping presents and I lost track of time. Maybe next year," Blaine offered. The council members rolled their eyes just as Jeff and Nick came bounding into the room completely out of breath.

"You guys already missed…" Blaine started.

"We don't care about the tree," Jeff interrupted.

"Yeah. We can't find Kurt," Nick announced.

"He said he wanted to study and now he's nowhere to be found," Jeff informed.

"He's obviously hiding from us," Nick huffed.

"Did you ever stop and think he is actually studying?" Wes asked.

"He's got all week to study!" Nick exclaimed.

"Unlike you two, Kurt actually studies on the weekend," Blaine said putting his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Yeah he's new and he just got thrown into different classes and has exams before he can catch up. You should leave him be," David told the two.

Jeff and Nick sighed in defeat and continued on with their day. Blaine decided to text Kurt and make sure Jeff and Nick didn't completely scare Kurt off.

**Hey. Sorry about Jeff and Nick.—Blaine**

**It's fine. My dorm wasn't safe anymore. Hiding out in the study lounge sssh ;)—Kurt**

**Blaine smiled. Jeff and Nick would never think of looking in their for a million years.**

**What did they want anyway?—Blaine**

**To play video games. Do I look like I play video games?—Kurt**

**Definitely not. They're crazy, sorry, again.—Blaine**

**No apologies necessary. Just make sure they don't find me. I have my history exam tomorrow.—Kurt**

**They won't. Promise.—Blaine**

~oOo~

Later that night Blaine decided to check on Kurt in the study lounge. He brought his boom box in hopes of giving Kurt a break from his history textbook.

"Hey," Blaine said brightly.

"You scared me," Kurt admitted, smiling slightly at Blaine.

"Good," Blaine said and walked over to Kurt. "Because I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so much."

Kurt groaned a little in response. Blaine sat himself down across from him.

"What's with the boom box?" Kurt asked glancing at the boom box Blaine had carried in.

"I need you to sing with me," Blaine announced and Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Well, rehearse with me. I got a gig singing Baby It's Cold Outside in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular!"

This was a lie of course. The amusement park hadn't produced a King's Island Christmas Spectacular for years, but Blaine needed an excuse to use the classic duet with Kurt.

"Ah," Kurt said slightly impressed. "A personal favorite. Too bad they'd never let us sing it together." Kurt said and Blaine frowned in confusion. "I mean, as two artists."

"Mmm," Blaine hummed in understanding. "So, you gonna help me out here?"

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne!" Kurt admitted sitting back and Blaine stood up.

"Very good, then!" Blaine closed Kurt's textbook and walked over to the boom box, pressing play.

Blaine started with did a little twirl, then a dance step, finally he sat on the couch and motioned Kurt to begin singing.

_I really can't stay – But, baby, it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away – But, baby, it's cold outside_

_This evening has been – Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice – I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice_

Kurt stood up and walked coyly across the room and Blaine followed him desperately.

_My mother will start to worry – Beautiful what's your hurry_

_My father will be pacing the floor – Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry – Beautiful please don't hurry_

_But maybe just half a drink more – Put some records on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think – Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink? – No cabs to be had out there_

The two sat across from each other and flirted slightly with each other, acting out their roles. Blaine was enjoying himself and could tell Kurt welcomed the break.

_I wish I knew how – Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell – I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no no no sir – Mind if I move in closer?_

Blaine moved in closer, he could feel Kurt tense next to him. Blaine tried to turned down the flirt because it was obviously making Kurt uncomfortable.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried – What the sense of hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay – Baby, don't hold out_

_Baby its cold outside_

Blaine reached behind Kurt to play a few keys on the piano. He locked eyes with Kurt. He realized how beautiful and mysterious Kurt's eyes were. They shared qualities of several different colors and Blaine lost himself in them. Kurt quickly moved away and Blaine followed.

_I've got to get home – But, baby, you'd freeze out there_

_Say, lend me a coat? – It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand – I'm thrilled when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see – How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow – Think of my lifelong sorrow_

_At least it will be plenty implied – If you got pneumonia and died_

Blaine leaned in, loosing himself in Kurt's eyes once more. Blaine's eyes moved down to Kurt's lips just for a second. He immediately regretted the motion and was thankful for Kurt pulling away.

_I really can't stay – Get over that hold out_

_Oh, baby, it's cold outside_

They both sat down with no space between them. They smiled widely at each other. Blaine looked away first; he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. He was completely embarrassed. Of course he would feel attraction to Kurt. He was gorgeous and talented and the first gay friend of Blaine. Blaine was mentally kicking himself for not backing off during the song.

Kurt looked down then back up at Blaine and said, "I think you're ready."

"Well, for the record," Blaine said as he stood up and looked down at Kurt. "You are much better than that girl's gonna be."

He smiled and picked up his boom box, and quickly left the room. On his way out he noticed a tall man with curly blonde hair.

He stopped Blaine and asked, "I heard you singing. Is Kurt in there?"

"Yeah," Blaine said surprised.

The man thanked him and hurried off into the room. Blaine had seen him before but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He first thought he was Kurt's boyfriend and then remembered he looked a little too old, but who was he to judge.

Blaine felt a pressure in his chest at the thought of Kurt having a boyfriend. That was probably why he had felt so uncomfortable with Blaine's actions during the song, Kurt had a boyfriend. Blaine knew he should be happy for Kurt, but he wondered why he had kept this from him. He decided not to ask questions; Kurt has his reasons.

~oOo~

Exams flew by and before Blaine knew it, it was the holidays. Blaine, Kurt, Nick, Jeff, Cole, and Trent all sat in the common room, opening their presents from each other. Jeff was ecstatic when he opened the present from Blaine. He started laughing about his favorite moments with Nick while the others continued to open their presents.

Kurt had gotten many fashion accessories from each of the boys. In return he bought Jeff and Nick video games, with the help of his step-brother, Finn. He got colean electronic Sudoku game, since it was Cole's favorite. He gave Trent Marvel Superhero drinking Glasses. And he gave Blaine cupcake pillows.

"Everyone said that you liked strange things," Kurt explained, "When I saw these, I automatically thought of your crazy dessert idea."

Blaine laughed, "Thank you. Now open yours." Blaine handed the wrapped box to Kurt.

Kurt carefully opened the wrapping. His face lit up as he removed the gift.

"I didn't know what you would look for in a scarf, but I know you've needed one to match your uniform," Blaine explained, "I hope you like it."

"I love it," Kurt beamed as he wrapped the fabric around his neck, "Thank you!" Kurt moved to hug Blaine.

Blaine smiled in satisfaction. He was very lucky to have Kurt as a friend and he wanted it to stay that way for a lifetime.

**Let me know what you think! The places in the date are real, and those gifts are real also. I don't even want to know where my brother found that crap or why teenage boys give those as presents. I thought I would incorporate the fact that Blaine admires Kurt also, but he needs a reason to flirt with Kurt and then go find Jeremiah… So next chapter is the coffee dates over the holidays and the football game. School starts back in little over a week so I won't be posting. I have procrastinated my work until this last stretch. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, 'cause it's your last for a while!**


	6. Sue Sylvester Shuffle

**Oh my gosh. I am soooo sorry! AH! School started in August and life is hectic! I am so sorry for not writing for THREE months! I had an AP Chemistry test the first freaking day of school! I've had one every week since then, and today was the first Friday no other class assigned work because homecoming is tomorrow **** I am currently in a play for our theatre program, Shakespeare's "Much Ado About Nothing" so my weeks are full of practice. I also have dance classes, writing seminars, college applications, along with normal classwork. Next week everything will slow down (thank ya JEZ-UHS) and I'll be able to write more! Sorry for my little rant, I know I like closure from authors so I'm trying to give you guys the same respect. I also changed my pen name to Emems (nickname my beloved friend gave me) so don't panic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. If I did, Kurt and Blaine would still be happy.**

**The Sue Sylvester Shuffle**

Blaine stood in front of the scarves at Gap. He was having some trouble deciding which one to buy.

A friendly hand was placed on his shoulder.

"We are closing up soon. You should start heading to check out." A tall blonde man said. Blaine's first thought was _HOT_. He had curly blonde hair and a very muscular build. Blaine looked at his nametag and it read "Jeremiah, Junior Manager".

"Oh," Blaine responded, "I'm sorry. Maybe you can help me out? I can't decide what scarf to buy. What do you suggest?"

"The red one with stripes," Jeremiah said bluntly.

Blaine followed Jeremiah to check out. He thought; _if I can't have Kurt I should try searching for other guys._

Blaine continued to flirt with Jeremiah at the check-out desk. Jeremiah obviously didn't seem to mind Blaine flirting with him, so Blaine took it a step further.

"So how about you and I get some coffee later on?" Blaine asked.

Jeremiah seemed to be surprised. He smiled a little and said sweetly, "Yeah. I'd like that."

~oOo~

"Alrighty guys! Let's take it from the top of Bills, Bills, Bills," Wes shouted across the Warbler practice room. "Remember to form a semi-circle and add some of your own moves!"

Blaine re-walked into the Warbler practice room and straightened his tie for a more dramatic effect. The acapella group started making their noises and Blaine began the song.

_At first we started out real cool_

_Taking me places I ain't never been_

_But now you're getting comfortable_

_Ain't doing those things you did no more_

_You're slowly making me pay for things_

_Your money should be handling_

_And now you ask to use my car_

Blaine jumped onto the arm of the couch where Kurt was sitting, and Kurt looked up and laughed at him. Blaine continued past the couch.

_Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank_

_And you have the audacity_

_To even come and step to me_

_Ask to hold some money from me_

_Until you get your check next week_

_You trifling, good-for-nothing type of brother_

_Silly me_

_Why haven't I found another_

Blaine leaned against the couch and Kurt danced along from his seat on the arm.

_A baller_

_When times get hard I need someone to help me out_

_Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about_

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_Do you pay my automo' bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So you and me are through_

Blaine was enjoying the performance and added to the high energy.

_You trifling, good-for-nothing type of brother_

_Silly me_

_Why haven't I found another_

_A baller_

_When times get hard I need someone to help me out_

_Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about_

A few of the Warblers' decided to show off their athleticism and Blaine rushed over to jump on one of the coffee tables.

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_Do you pay my automo' bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So you and me are through_

_You trifling, good-for-nothing type of brother_

Blaine jumped down from the coffee table, and more of the boys started to flip and dance in the middle of the room as the Warblers circled around them.

_Silly me_

_Why haven't I found another_

_You trifling, good-for-nothing type of brother_

_Oh silly me_

_Why haven't I found another_

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_Do you pay my automo' bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So you and me are through_

_Can you pay my bills?_

_Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_Do you pay my automo' bills?_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So you and me are through_

"Guys," Blaine said as the song ended, "I'd say we're ready for Regionals!" He laughed excitedly. After a group congratulation, everyone gathered their bags and left the room leaving only Blaine and Kurt.

"So," Blaine began, "What did you think?"

"It was amazing!" Kurt exclaimed, "But I think you need to ease up on jumping around on furniture."

"But it's so much fun!" Blaine whined.

"It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt," Kurt reminded Blaine very maternally, "At least wear some protective headgear."

"Yes, Mom," Blaine pouted and then smiled at Kurt. Blaine turned so that he was standing next to Kurt and linked their arms and started heading towards the dorms.

"How about some coffee at the Lima Bean? I'm meeting up with Rachel and 'Cedes if you would like to tag along."

Blaine looked at the clock, "Sure! We have a couple of hours before curfew and I personally have no homework."

"Lucky you. I still have to write an essay on A Street Car Named Desire and finish my problem of the week for calculus."

"Ew. Calculus. And I thought pre-cal was bad."

"It's not too bad. It's just tedious."

The two boys went up to the dorms to grab their coats and headed to the Lima Bean in Blaine's car.

They arrived at the Lima Bean an hour later. They were bundled up in large navy blue Dalton Academy peacoats, obviously prepared for the cold January night in Ohio.

They waited about five minutes for Mercedes and Rachel. Once they arrived, they ordered their coffee and Blaine started a conversation about Regionals.

"Now, I don't want to sound cocky or anything," Blaine chimed in, grabbing a straw. "But you guys better be pulling out all the stops for Regionals because the number we just rehearsed is so off-the-hook, it's dangerous."

They made their way to the small group table and sat down.

"Seriously," Kurt agreed, and the girls looked a little irritated at the two boys for bringing up show choir. "People should wear protective headgear when they're watching it." Kurt saw the look on the girls' faces and qualified, "Guys, we're kidding."

"Yeah, well it's just hard to laugh right now with everything going on at McKinley," Rachel said dramatically, making Blaine look up from his coffee and his biscotti.

Mercedes shook her head, "I mean, look at us. The stars of two rival show choirs sitting down to coffee, our school is so messed up we can't even keep our own football team together."

"It's so sad, you guys," Rachel said, "Coach Bieste and Mr. Schue were so close at getting everyone at the school together."

"Why hasn't Finn told me anything about this?" Kurt said confused and he honestly looked a little upset. Blaine knew that Kurt went home on weekends to see his family, so he would imagine Kurt would want to know everything that happened with his new family within the week. "I mean, we live together. I bring him a glass of warm milk every night just in hopes that we'll have a little lady chat."

Blaine raised his eyebrow. Turning to face Kurt, Blaine smirked, "Warm milk, really?"

"It's delicious," Kurt said trying to defend himself.

"Finn's too proud to complain," Rachel said, ignoring Kurt's statement. "He feels like he has to be strong for everyone. But I know it's just killing him inside. I hope he realizes that, you know, if he and I were still together I could make him feel a lot better, you know?"

"Let it go, Rachel," Kurt scolded sharply at his brother's ex-girlfriend. Kurt had told Blaine about Finn and Rachel's history as a couple. Blaine agreed with Kurt and Finn, Rachel screwed up and had no reason to bring it up.

"I just wish that there was a way we could help, that's all," She said looking down and shrugging.

"Yeah, and the worst part is how bummed the guys are," Mercedes added. "They already suffered enough abuse just being in Glee. I really think winning the game could have eased some of the pressure. At least for a little while."

"Wait, so the whole team quit?" Blaine asked with his mouth full. Blaine didn't understand why some people would give up their hard work so they didn't have to dance.

"Everybody not in glee," She informed them, "I mean, you can't play football with five guys. And one of them is in a wheelchair."

"Yeah, Coach Bieste put up a sign-up sheet for people to join. I think they'll take anyone at this point," Rachel chimed in.

"Well, the good news is you actually only need four more guys," Blaine offered, receiving intrigued looks. He explained, "High school regulations actually let you play a couple guys short if you want to, but if they find a way to make it work, you can bet that we'll definitely be there to cheer them on!" He motioned to himself and Kurt, going back to drinking his coffee.

"Oh, totally," Kurt agreed. "Blaine and I love football. Well, Blaine loves football. I love scarves."

Blaine was taken aback by this statement. Kurt and football don't seem like they would mix. But then again Kurt loves an excuse to wear a scarf and since it was January it made sense that Kurt wanted to see the football game so he could wear a scarf.

Blaine looked up and saw the girls exchange a glace and then jump up.

"What are you doing? We just got here," Kurt complained.

"We have to go save the game," Mercedes said and then they were gone.

"I guess it's just you and me," Kurt sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Is that a bad thing?" Blaine asked.

"No! Not by any means!" Kurt scrambled.

"We should probably head back to Dalton so you can get a head start on your essay and POW."

"You're right. Let's at least stay a while so we can finish our coffee."

"Sounds like a plan."

The boys finished their coffee and headed back to Dalton.

~oOo~

The Friday of the McKinley High School football game, Blaine stood in front of the mirror trying to decide which scarf to wear. There was a knock on the door and Blaine called "It's open."

Kurt stepped into the room dressed in many layers. Blaine didn't understand why he wasn't burning up in the warm dorm rooms. Instead of contemplating, Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you! You came just in time!" Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled back.

"What scarf should I wear?" Blaine asked holding up two scarfs next to the one on his neck.

Kurt laughed, "The red one with the crème and blue stripes."

The same scarf that Jeremiah suggested to Blaine the day they met.

"_So you're gay right?" Blaine asked Jeremiah._

"_Is it that obvious?" Jeremiah laughed._

"_The hair kind of gave it away. You also didn't stop me from flirting with you."_

"_I thought it was cute. I was actually surprised when you asked me for coffee."_

"_To be honest, so was I." The two laughed._

"_So… You in college, Blaine? What's your major?" Jeremiah asked._

"_I'm actually attending Dalton Academy. I'm a sophomore." Jeremiah's eyes grew wide._

Kurt took the scarves from Blaine's hands and set the two unwanted ones on the bed. He took the red scarf and placed it on Blaine's neck and gently wrapped it around Blaine. Blaine felt Kurt's breath on his cheek and Kurt adjusted the scarf. Kurt pulled back and their eyes met for the slightest of moments before they both pulled back awkwardly.

Blaine could have sworn there was a connection between them. He shook it off easily because he figured Kurt was taken and he actually liked Jeremiah's company.

Kurt cleared his throat, "We should go ahead and head out. I'll drive."

~oOo~

Kurt and Blaine stood in the stands on the McKinley High School football field. Blaine finally understood why Mercedes and Rachel left Kurt and Blaine alone at the Lima Bean. They decided to put together a football team that included the girls in Glee Club. Blaine laughed the first time that the girls laid down on the field, but then became increasingly worried for the team.

Kurt almost fainted when Tina got tackled and Blaine had to support his weight. Half-time came around and Kurt got up to get them cups of hot chocolate while Blaine kept the seats warm.

Kurt sat down just in time to see the McKinley performance. Kurt gasped when he saw that Karofsky was on the field.

"Wait, I thought they quit," Blaine said.

"They did," Kurt stated, "They must have come back, along with some Cheerios."

Blaine noticed the large about of people on the field. There were obviously not that many to begin with.

The performance consisted of a mash-up of "Thriller" and "Heads Will Roll". It was by far the best high school half-time that Blaine had ever seen.

The football players, who had originally quit, re-joined the team after half-time. They ended up having the crowd shout "b-raiiiins" at the other team. It was highly entertaining for Blaine to watch and participate. Kurt often rolled his eyes at Blaine's excitement, but then he would always join in.

After the game, Blaine joined Kurt and his father to congratulate Finn and the girls. They met the man that Blaine saw Kurt with on the field. Blaine's chest tightened when he saw him.

"Blaine! I have somebody to introduce you to," Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand.

_Oh, no. Here we go._ Blaine thought.

"Blaine," Kurt said gesturing to the curly haired man, "This is Mr. Shuester, the Glee Club teacher."

"We've heard so much about you," Mr. Shuester said extending his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Blaine reached out and took Mr. Shuester's hand and shook it.

_Okay, not a boyfriend. A teacher. Now this is awkward._

**I'm so glad I finished! I spent a month adding on little by little whenever I had spare time! I just caught up on Glee and I have to say I am kind of pissed at Blaine. Correction… "Kind of" is a huge understatement! I have no idea how to even write the thought process of Blaine in that episode! I guess I will cross that bridge when I get there. Hopefully I still have readers and can update soon!**


	7. Silly Love Songs

**Another chapter down! We are doing Valentines in November! It's better than Christmas in August ;D. I enjoy reading everyone's responses and getting private messages! They highlight my day! I wish that everyone would review, negative or positive. I would like to know what readers like. I'm all about improvements and motivation. I had to stray from the usual Blaine perspective in order to have this make sense in my brain. This was a very confusing episode for me. I know I'm kind of creeping along here, but once Kurt and Blaine get together I'm going to be having so much fun I'll forget that the chapter has to end. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy and have a fabulous Thanksgiving. I know I'm thankful for my readers ****.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. All the parts that don't show up on the show or in cut scenes are mine. But my birthday and Christmas are coming up and I would love to have it (Just kidding)!**

**Silly Love Songs**

February was usually the month that Blaine dreaded the most. This year everything was different. Blaine actually had someone to spend it with.

Blaine had been spending time with Jeremiah afterschool. They talked over coffee and Blaine had conversations with Jeremiah that he didn't dare approach with Kurt. They talked about sports, while Kurt and Blaine talked about fashion. They talked about who they thought were the hottest celebrities, while Kurt and Blaine debated what Broadway had better singing.

Blaine sat down with Jeremiah for coffee one day after school. They started off with the usual "how was your day" and progressed to a topic that involved Kurt. Blaine didn't hesitate to talk more in depth about his best friend.

"He's amazing and funny and witty," Blaine continued, "His French is impeccable!"

"He sounds like a nice guy," Jeremiah said taking a sip of his warm coffee, "How did you two meet?"

Blaine laughed, "He was spying on the Warblers and I lead him straight to the practice room!"

"Smart," Jeremiah scoffed.

"It turned out for the best. He was having a hard time with bullying at school. He is gay also, so you know what it's like." Jeremiah nodded in agreement.

"I hung out with him a few times afterschool to give him a little courage," Blaine's expression turned solemn, "One day I told him not to be a victim and he stood up to the bully and the bully kissed him and threatened to kill Kurt if he ever told anyone," Blaine started to smile again, "And then he transferred to Dalton and he's been my best friend since!"

Jeremiah smiled. He could tell that Blaine really liked this Kurt kid, maybe even more than a best friend. Jeremiah couldn't help but feel a little jealous, because he was developing some feelings other than friendship towards Blaine.

They continued their coffee date without any further thought about Kurt.

~oOo~

Blaine bounced down the dormitory hallway Saturday morning at around six in the morning, obviously in a happy mood. Once he reached Kurt's dorm he knocked on the door.

"Hey Kurt!" He yelled through the door, "How about we drive to the Lima Bean and we can surprise visit-"

Before Blaine could finish, Kurt yanked the door open. Kurt was dressed in a cream colored peacoat with a matching scarf and fingerless gloves.

"You had me at 'Hey Kurt'," Kurt smiled, "Now let's go."

"Wait," Blaine held up a hand, "Get your laundry bag. Cleaning your clothes at home are way better and more nostalgic than throwing them in the awful community washers at Dalton. You have no idea where those other boys have been."

Kurt made a disgusted face, "You have a point."

Blaine laughed as Kurt hurried to get his laundry bag. On their way out they stopped at Blaine's dorm to pick up his own laundry and they both threw their things in Blaine's trunk.

They drove the two hours to Lima with the radio and the heat blasting. The ride was filled with laughter and off key singing. They arrived at the Lima Bean and the entire shop was covered in shades of red, pink, and white. They took their place in line and Kurt picked up two white dogs kissing on a red heart.

"Okay, I'm all for flair, but these Valentine's Day decorations are just tacky," Kurt said looking skeptically at the plush toy, "I mean, what the hell is this supposed to be?"

Blaine smiled and took the toy. "It's clearly puppy love," He answered, "It's cute, come on."

_Kurt obviously has a grudge against Valentine's day_, Blaine thought to himself. He handed the toy back to Kurt, smiling brightly. Kurt took the toy, but accidentally pressed the "push here" button and the toy expressed a sweet "I ruff you". Kurt looked at the toy in astonishment.

Blaine smiled even brighter, "Adorable."

"Oh, okay. That's creepy," Kurt said under his breath, placing it back on the counter with a look of disgust.

"It's a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday," Kurt said rolling his eyes and steeping back to stand next to Blaine.

"That's not true," Blaine said trying to defend his newly favorite holiday. "People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries. And call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday."

"Really?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody 'I'm in love with you'," Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. He paused for a second, forgetting what he was going to say next. Kurt's eyes were just so beautiful and Blaine could never tell what color they were.

He shook it off. He was going to tell Jeremiah his feelings, not make googley eyes at Kurt.

"You know?" Blaine continued once he got the thought back. "And this year I want to do something really radical, so I need your opinion on this. But there's this guy that I sort of… like. And I've only known him for a little while, but I want to tell him that I think my feelings are starting to change into something… deeper. So, I have to ask. Do you think it's too much to sing to somebody on Valentine's Day?"

"Not at all," Kurt answered quickly, not turning away from Blaine.

Thank you! I'm not crazy for wanting to sing to Jeremiah! Blaine thought.

Relieved with Kurt's answer Blaine stepped up to the counter and ordered, "Uh, a medium drip and a Grande nonfat mocha for this guy. And maybe I can get him to split one of those cupid cookies."

Blaine pulled out his wallet from his pocket. Kurt looked at him surprised and asked, "You know my coffee order?"

Blaine looked up defensively. "Of course I do," he said. Blaine was shocked that he would even ask that. Did Kurt forget all the times they stood in line and ordered coffee together? How could he not know Kurt's coffee order?

The barista smiled and said "That will be $8.40."

Blaine pulled out his wallet and Kurt started to reach for money, but Blaine stopped him. "Don't even bother, dummy. It's on me." Blaine handed the ten to the barista and told her to keep the change, then stepped to the side to wait for their coffee.

Blaine saw Kurt say something to the barista. She smiled and replied to Kurt, handing him the large cupid cookie. The man making the coffee handed Blaine their cups. Blaine smiled and said thank you.

The two boys sat down at a table. Kurt was in a happier mood than he had been at the counter. Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Feeling better about the holiday that is just an excuse to sell candies and greeting cards?"

"Definitely!" Kurt smiled and took a sip from his coffee and proceeded to break off a piece of the cupid cookie and pop it in his mouth. "I think of it as more as a holiday that give people an excuse to express their love and an incentive for singles to get off their butts and find a love."

Blaine laughed and ate a chunk of the cookie, "Glad you saw the light."

The conversation remained smooth and light. Once they finished their coffee, Blaine took Kurt home. They arrived in front of the Hummel-Hudson house and Kurt got his laundry out of the trunk of Blaine's car.

He walked around to Blaine's window and Blaine rolled it down, shivering as the cold air hit his face.

"Thanks for the ride," Kurt smiled.

"No problem," Blaine said, "I'll pick you up on my way back to Dalton on Sunday?"

"That would be amazing! Thank you!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Awesome. I'll call you later! Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine! Have fun with your family!"

"You too," Blaine called as Kurt ran up to his doorstep. Blaine drove off after Kurt was greeted by his father with a huge hug at the door.

Blaine headed home. His house was about twenty minutes to get to his family's house since it was in the more rural areas of Lima, Ohio.

He was happy when he arrived at the Anderson household. It had a long driveway and a large entry way and a two door garage. Blaine had always regretted its size, but he really didn't have a say in it. Blaine remembered when he asked his parents to move his room to the attic and section it off so he could have a smaller room. Of course his parents also created a lounge area complete with a mini fridge and video gaming system.

Blaine sighed as he parked his car. He pulled his laundry out of his trunk, slung it over his shoulder, and carried it to the entrance of the house. He pulled out his key and unlocked the front door. He walked inside, immediately admiring the new chandelier and rug his mother had placed in the foyer.

"Mom!" Blaine called out, "Dad! I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen, dear!" His mother called out to him.

Blaine dropped his bag at the door and walked to meet his mother in the kitchen.

She was cooking over the stove. Blaine wandered over to help.

"You can start by chopping the carrots," his mother informed him knowing that he was going to try to help.

Blaine started cutting the carrots into small chunks.

"How was your day?" his mother asked.

"So far it was great!" Blaine smiled, "I had coffee and a cupid cookie with Kurt at the Lima Bean before I came here."

"I'm glad you're hanging out with Kurt," Blaine's mother said kindly, "Every time you talk about him your face lights up."

"He's a wonderful friend."

"Nothing more?"

Blaine looked cautiously at his mother, "What makes you say that?"

"Oh…" She paused, "You know, a mothers intuition."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "He's not interested."

"How would you know?" His mother stopped what she was doing, turned around, and put her hand on her hip, "Have you ever asked him?"

"Mom, I cherish our friendship too much to screw it up by professing love to him."

"You sir," Blaine's mother pointed at Blaine with the ladle she was holding, "Keep talking about Valentine's Day being a day to put yourself out there and come out and say 'I am I love with you' to someone. Don't you think that you should follow your own advice?"

Blaine sighed, "I am. I'm going to talk the Warblers into singing a song to Jeremiah on Friday."

"Jeremiah?" Blaine's father said as he walked into the kitchen, "Who is Jeremiah?"

"A guy I've been having coffee with," Blaine informed his father.

"Oh," Blaine's father sat down awkwardly. The subject of Blaine being homosexual was an awkward topic between Blaine and his father. His father accepted him after several attempts at making him straight and Blaine was still certain that his father hoped that it was a part of a phase.

"What ever happened to this boy… um… Kurt?" his father tried.

His mother continued, "What about Kurt? I've heard more about Kurt in five minutes than I ever have about this Jeremiah! Even your father knows who Kurt is!" She picked up the rag that was on the counter and threw it at Blaine.

Blaine was a little surprised at his mother's action. "What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"You're a stupid boy," his mother huffed, "You're going to screw things up with Kurt if you sing to this Jeremiah guy."

"I told you he isn't interested in me," Blaine sighed.

His mother glared at him, "Go wash up," she said changing the subject, "Lunch will be ready in a few. And bring your laundry to the laundry room. I don't understand why you go through so many clothes. You have a uniform for God's sake!"

Blaine smiled and ran over to give his mom a kiss on the cheek, "I miss you mommy."

"I missed you too. Now go get washed."

Blaine hurried and grabbed his bag and went to the laundry room to throw his bag down. He then went up the stairs and down the hallway where he opened a door with another set of stairs that led him into his lounge. The lounge was exactly the way he left it. Video game controllers strewn all over and bean bags dented from where he sat and played Halo the weekend before.

His bathroom was on the right when he got upstairs. He washed up and headed back downstairs to meet his family in the dining room. His mother had made angel hair pasta with alfredo and marinara sauce with a side of diced carrots and turnips and a small salad.

The family ate peacefully and laughed about funny things that had happened during the week. Blaine told his family about Wednesday and how Nick and Jeff had put blue dye capsules in the bathroom sink faucets and everyone walked around with blue hands for the rest of the day.

"Oh those boys are always getting themselves in trouble," Blaine's mother laughed.

"Boys will be boys I guess," Blaine's father chuckled.

"I'm not sure that 'boy' even describes their behavior, they're more like Fred and George Weasley. I'm sure one of these days they will be bringing home Dalton toilet seats for their sisters," Blaine stated and the whole table burst into laughter.

After lunch, Blaine helped his mother do the dishes. He washed and she dried. They talked about the latest fashion trends and singing their favorite eighties songs.

"Why would a woman want a daughter when she can have a gay son?" His mother laughed.

Blaine scoffed, "Why? Isn't a daughter preferable for girl talks?"

"Well see… with a gay son, you get the talks about relationships and whatnot from the mother and the manly conversations about cars and sports with the father. Then it works out perfectly. Cooper would never talk about fashion with me."

Blaine laughed, "I love you."

"Aw! I love you too, Blainey-Bear!"

~oOo~

Blaine continued to his room after dinner and watching the hockey game with his father. Blaine decided to call Kurt when he reached his room. Blaine wanted to know which song was a better choice to sing to Jeremiah. Blaine also didn't want Kurt asking questions, so he decided he'd ask, get the answer, and hang up.

"Hello?" Kurt answered after a few rings.

"'You're the One That I Want' or 'When I Get You Alone'?" Blaine asked.

"Wha-" Kurt started but Blaine cut him off.

"Just pick a song."

"Uh… 'When I Get You Alone,'" Kurt laughed.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait!" Kurt stopped Blaine from hanging up, "Carol wants to go shopping in Westervile tomorrow and I promised I would go with her and she said she could drive me back to Dalton."

Blaine was a little disappointed, "Yeah okay. See you back at Dalton then."

~oOo~

One week until Valentine's Day. Blaine had called and emergency Warbler meeting. He needed all of the Warbler's cooporation. He wandered the halls to find Kurt so he could take him to the meeting.

He found Kurt drawing in some kind of notebook with a red ink pen.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Blaine asked Kurt nervously as he approached him.

Kurt looked up and shut his notebook. "Nothing'," He said rather nervously, "Just, ah, daydreaming'. Plotting weekend outfits."

"Well, come on," Blaine said. "You're gonna want to see this. I've called an emergency meeting of the Warblers council."

"Oh, sounds serious," Kurt said, slinging the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"Let's hope not," Blaine said as he reached out to grip Kurt's shoulders as they started walking. "Just need to ask them a tiny little favor."

Kurt went and sat down one of the couches when they entered the room while Blaine sat in the chair close to the council. Every other Warbler member filed in and took their seats.

"This emergency meeting is called to order," Wes announced, nodding to Blaine. "Junior member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours."

Blaine stood and Kurt clapped he stopped to let Blaine speak once he noticed he was the only one clapping.

"Esteemed council, I'll be brief," Blaine started, "Simply put… I'm in love."

There was a murmur of shock and excitement in the room.

"Congrats," Wes said for the whole room.

Blaine shook his head before continuing, "I'm not really good at talking about my feelings. I'm much better at singing them. But still, I could use a little help. Which is why I'm asking to enlist the Warblers to help serenade this individual, in song, off campus?"

The Warblers burst into wide spread disapproval. Wes pounded his gavel to quiet the Warblers.

"I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual-" Blaine continued, but was interrupted.

"The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927, when the Spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and plowed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy," Wes informed them.

"Why would we even consider what you're asking?" David asked Blaine.

"I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals. We're becoming privileged porcelain birds–"

"You mock us, sir!" Thad's voice spoke loudly, interrupting Blaine. Wes pounded the gavel again and David stood in the outrage.

"Thad, David... I will have order!" Wes demanded.

"May I please say something?" Kurt asked, raising his hand high in the air. Wes pointed to him so he stood. "With respect, I believe Blaine has a point. The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes I feel like we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones. When I was on New Directions, we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere we went. I mean, mattress stores, shopping malls, I had a cat thrown at me in a nursing home once. But it gave us confidence. It kept us loose."

Blaine had never felt so lucky to have Kurt in his entire life. He was truly the greatest best friend.

"And where would this performance take place?" Wes asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "The GAP. At the North Hills mall. I'd like to call it, The Warblers' GAP Attack." The Warbler's laughed at Blaine's name for the action.

"Why the GAP?" Kurt asked.

"The guy that I like is a junior manager," Blaine informed brightly.

"All those in favor," Wes asked and every hand shot up, it was decided. They would all be going to perform to the guy that Blaine was in love with and Blaine felt so accomplished.

~oOo~

Blaine's day on Friday went as a blur. He had spent the week practicing for the Gap attack.

His day passed in a flash and before he knew it, he was standing at the Gap, where Jeremiah worked, with his fellow Warblers.

Blaine spotted Jeremiah folding sweaters. "That's him, the blond one folding sweaters," Blaine said turning to Kurt.

"Him? I can see the appeal, quite a head of hair," Kurt said in an encouraging voice.

"His name is Jeremiah. If he and I got married, the GAP would give me a 50% discount," Blaine said dreamily and half-jokingly. Then it occurred to him what he was doing, "This is insane. I don't know what I'm doing. We haven't even really gone out on a date. We shouldn't do this."

Kurt turned to leave up was stopped by Kurt. He grabbed Blaine's shoulder and turned him around. "Okay, come on, come on," Kurt said, "Man up. You're amazing. He's gonna love you."

Blaine nodded to Wes and they boy gave the signal for them to start. Blaine pointed to Flint and he started. Blaine took a deep breath before following Jeremiah through the store.

_Baby girl, where you at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached_

_Can't stop that feeling for long, no_

_Mmmmmm_

_You're making dogs wanna beg_

_Breaking them off your fancy legs_

_But they make you feel right at home, now_

_Oooohhhh_

Blaine basically chased the boy through the store.

_See, all these illusions just take us too long_

_And I want it bad_

_Because you walk pretty_

_Because you talk pretty_

_Because you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumping_

_Asking for a raise_

_Ooh! Pink sunglasses_, Blaine thought when he passed the sunglasses rack. He immediately put them on.

_Well does she want me to carry her home now?_

_So does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my shirt_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know babe_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

_Come on... yeah-yeah_

Blaine hopped up on a circular table.

_Baby girl you da shhhhh_

_That makes you my equivalent_

_You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight_

_All right_

Blaine saw Kurt's awed expression and Blaine had a mental break down and he hoped it didn't show on the exterior. He had meant to change the lyrics, but he forgot as soon as he started performing.

_All my dawgs talkin' fast-_

_Ain't you got some photographs?_

_'Cause you shook that room like a star, now_

_Yes you did, yes you did_

_All these intrusions just take us too long_

_And I want you so bad_

_Because you walk city,_

_Because you talk city,_

_'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

The audience was watching them and smiling, but Blaine focused on the boy in front of him.

_So I pray to something she ain't bluffing',_

_Rubbin' up on me_

_Well does she want me to make a vow?_

_Check it_

David did a back-flip off of the table full of shirts.

_Well does she want me to make it now?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my voice,_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know babe_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

_Oooohhhh_

_When I get you alone_

Blaine placed the socks on the counter and locked eyes with Jeremiah. He smiled and the other boy looked down.

~oOo~

Jeremiah's manager pulled him aside and Jeremiah told Blaine to wait outside.

"That was awesome, but I reckon that the boy didn't choose to sing to you by coincidence," his manager told him.

"He didn't. He and I have had coffee together a few times," Jeremiah admitted, "I like his company but he is very young and I could tell that he is in love with the boy who hid behind the racks and mouthed the entire song. And by the boy's expression I can see he loves him too. As much as I love his company, I can't take away his high school life."

"I see," his manager said thoughtfully, "Just tell him that I was super pissed and fired you. He should go away then."

Jeremiah sighed. _It's the right thing to do_, he thought.

~oOo~

(Meanwhile…)

Blaine and Kurt sat on a bench outside of the Gap. They sat in silence.

Blaine finally asked, "Was it too much?" He turned to Kurt and the look on his face said it all. "It was too much," He muttered, nodding his head.

Before Kurt could say anything Jeremiah came out of the store looking upset.

Blaine stood nervously, "Jeremiah, hey."

"What the hell were you doing?" Jeremiah asked.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I just got fired," Jeremiah sighed, the smile on Blaine's face falling in an instant at the news. "You can't just bust a groove in the middle of someone else's workplace."

"But they loved it," Blaine said trying to make the situation better for his sake.

"Well my boss didn't. Neither did I." Blaine's heart was crushed in an instant. "No one here knows I'm gay," He whispered.

"Can I be honest?" Kurt tried, "Just with the hair, I think they do."

Jeremiah ignored Kurt, "Blaine, let's just be clear here. You and I got coffee twice. We're not dating." Blaine shook his head in agreement. "And if we were I'd get arrested 'cause you're underage." Jeremiah reached out to pat Blaine's arm and then left without another word.

Blaine scoffed, _what is he smiling about? He just got fired!_

Blaine turned to Kurt and Kurt made a cute scrunched up face.

~oOo~

Blaine's attitude towards Valentine's Day changed drastically.

Kurt and Blaine entered the line at the Lima Bean the following Saturday. Blaine made a sound of disgust, "Ugh, don't they have anything here that isn't covered with stupid little hearts? Gross."

"Well you've certainly changed your tune," Kurt muttered, suddenly annoyed with Blaine.

"I don't think I've ever made that big a fool of myself," Blaine admitted. "Which is really saying something because I've performed at theme parks! I just.. I can't believe I made it all up in my head."

"Okay, can I ask you something, because we've always been completely honest with each other." Blaine turned to look at Kurt, "You and I. We hang out. We sing flirty duets together. You know my coffee order. Was I supposed to think that was nothing?"

Blaine looked completely lost and confused. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"I thought the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day, was me," Kurt admitted to Blaine.

Blaine understood everything all at once and didn't know what to say. He looked away from Kurt. He remembered that he did like Kurt like that, but it became complicated when Blaine thought Mr. Sheuster was Kurt's boyfriend and when Blaine stated having coffee with Jeremiah. The last thing Blaine would want to do was ruin what he had with Kurt, a truly genuine friendship.

"Wow," He drew out, stepping forward in line, "I really am clueless."

Blaine thought for a second about what he was going to say to his best friend, "Look, Kurt, I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do. And I know how to act it out in song. But the truth is… I've never really been anyone's boyfriend."

"Me neither," Kurt said, smiling softly.

"Let me be really clear about something," Blaine stared turning to Kurt, "I really, really care about you. But as you and about twenty mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance. I don't want to screw this up."

"So it's just like _When Harry Met Sally_, but I get to play Meg Ryan," Kurt smiled.

"Deal," He agreed, thankful that he didn't just screw up their friendship. They looked at each other for a couple seconds. During that time Blaine thought about Kurt's statement about _When Harry Met Sally_ and then he asked, "Don't they, uh, get together in the end?"

Kurt just smiled and stepped forward to order, "Could I get a nonfat mocha and a medium drip for my friend Billy Crystal?"

Blaine smiled, "Ah, you know my coffee order."

Kurt looked deep in thought for a couple seconds before asking, "You know what?" He turned to look to Blaine. "I think I've got something for us to do on Valentine's Day."

~oOo~

"Testing, one, two, three," Kurt said tapping the microphone. "Testing, one, two, three. So, happy Valentine's Day everybody! For those of you BreadStix patrons who don't know who I am, I am Kurt Hummel, and welcome to my first ever Lonely Hearts Club dinner. Whether you are single with hope or madly in love and are here because I forced you to come out and support me, sit back and enjoy. And to all the singles out there: this is our year."

The Warblers began to harmonize the song, as Kurt moved to stand behind Blaine. Blaine smiled at Kurt before turning around.

_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs_

_But I look around me and I see that isn't so_

_Oh no_

_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs_

_And what's wrong with that_

_I'd like to know_

_'Cause here I go again_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Love doesn't come in a minute_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

_I only know that when I'm in it_

_It isn't silly_

_No it isn't silly_

_Love isn't silly at all_

_Not at all_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me_

_Say can't you see_

_Ah, she gave me more_

_She gave it all to me_

_Now can't you see?_

_I love you_

_I love you_

**So… 17 pages, 5,000 words, and 12 hours later I managed to complete a chapter! Yay! I hope you like it. I had to include Jeremiah's bit because I was so confused on why Jeremiah seemed happy after getting fired, so I made it kind of "Have a good life together" for Kurt and Blaine from Jeremiah. These are really hard to write knowing what lies in Kurt and Blaine's future, but it's also a blessing. Well anyway… Next up Blame It On the Alcohol, because Kurt and Blaine do not show up in Comeback!**


	8. Blame It On the Alcohol Part I

**Winter break! I hope you all enjoy it! I got to shop on Saturday with my best friend for my birthday. Best day for designer buys since it was 3 days before Christmas! I got so many new outfits and my sister claimed my closet is every gay man's dream closet (even though it is filled with skirts). Oh well… Here is Blame It On the Alcohol. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee! Or any of the sites mentioned, I just googled most known porn sites and clicked on the first yahoo answers link.**

**Blame It On the Alcohol**

Blaine and Kurt sat in Kurt's room in the Hummel-Hudson home one Saturday afternoon.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine called for Kurt who was sitting on the bed while Blaine was sitting on the floor reading Julius Cesar for English.

"Hm?" Kurt hummed in acknowledgment, not lifting his eyes from the latest Vogue magazine.

"Can I use your computer? I need to see some sparknotes."

"Sure. I'm already logged in."

Blaine got up off the floor of Kurt's room and went and sat at the desk where Kurt's computer was. He wiggled the mouse and the computer screen came alive. Blaine clicked a new tab in internet explorer so that he didn't exit out of Kurt's current searches.

Blaine glanced at the recently closed web pages. There were two online shops at the top of the list and then there were sites such as and . Blaine stared shocked at the screen. He never knew that Kurt was into straight porn.

"Uh…" Blaine started dumbfounded, "Kurt? There are some things in this world that friends don't want to see on other friends computers. I don't judge, but you may want to delete it just in case your father wants to look around on your computer."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said cautiously.

Blaine pointed at the computer screen, specifically at the list of porn webpages. Kurt got up to see what Blaine was talking about. Kurt's face changed from curious to absolutely horrified.

"FINN HUDSON!" Kurt screamed, "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Blaine was taken aback. He nearly fell out of the chair, horrified at Kurt's angry cries. Finn came bounding down the hall. His large footsteps made the whole second floor shake.

"What?" Finn said breathlessly with a horrified expression.

"What the hell is this?!" Kurt said pointing at the computer screen.

Finn's expression said it all. He knew exactly what Kurt was talking about. "I-I-I can explain," Finn stuttered.

"Uh, no you can't," Kurt countered, "There is no reason why you should be watching porn on my computer! You have defiled the purity of this computer!" Blaine snickered and Kurt glared at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call Carol now and tell her."

Finn stared blankly at Kurt. "Thought so."

Kurt picked up his cell phone just as Finn's rung. Finn panicked, but answered the call.

"Look, Puck, now is not a good time," Finn answered. Puck responded quickly. "Yeah, she told me." Finn paused while puck responded. "I don't know man… I'm about to get grounded for life, so I'm not sure drinking at Rachel's is a good plan."

Kurt's face light up, Finn and Blaine stared curiously at him. "You're not about to get grounded, because I won't tell since you're taking us," he gestured to himself and Blaine, "to Rachel's. And you're going to be designated driver."

Finn's jaw dropped and Blaine looked at Kurt with surprise. Kurt wanted to go drinking at his friend's house, which was their main competition, with Blaine. Finn thought about it and Blaine could hear Puck on the other end telling Finn to take the opportunity since he was in some trouble with Kurt.

"Alright, fine," Finn sighed. "But no spying," he said pointedly at Blaine. Blaine raised his hands up for surrender.

"Yes!" Kurt and Puck yelled in triumph.

"Alright I'll see you tonight, Puck," Finn said and hung up.

"Thank you Finn!" Kurt jumped and clapped.

Finn just glared at Kurt and stomped out the door.

"Kurt," Blaine started, "Is this a good idea? I mean drinking with your friends?"

"It's going to be fine," Kurt reassured, "Its Rachel, she has never had a drink in her life and will probably limit the consumption of alcohol. Now call your parents and say you're spending the night so I don't have a drunken Blaine to take home at three in the morning."

Blaine pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother's number. She answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom!" Blaine said, "I was wondering if I can spend the night at Kurt's. We're going to do another movie marathon and it will run pretty late."

"Sure!" His mother said ecstatically, "Remember to thank Mister and Misses Hummel!"

"I will mom! Thank you! I'll stop by to pick up my things," Blaine said and hung up.

Kurt jumped up and down clapping, doing what Blaine called Kurt's "happy dance."

"Alright! Shoo!" Kurt said motioning for Blaine to leave.

"But… Julius Caesar," Blaine whined childishly.

"Brutus still betrays him and he still dies. The story line isn't going to change, but time is a wasting! I only have a couple of hours to get ready."

Blaine wrinkled his features and got up and left Kurt's room, closing the door behind him.

~oOo~

"Welcome," Rachel said, ushering the group of boys down the stairs. Blaine noticed Rachel's god awful nightgown and cringed. He wasn't sure where a person could find an outfit like that.

They moved down the steps and Rachel noticed Blaine file in behind Kurt, "Kurt, Blaine, wasn't expecting you guys."

"Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history," Finn admitted quietly, "He kind of insisted on coming."

Blaine scoffed, _Kind of? More like saved your ass from your mother's rage._

"I'm totally off the clock right now, Rachel," Blaine told Rachel, "I'm not a Warbler. I'm just Blaine. I'm not even wearing my uniform."

Rachel took their jackets and kept talking. Blaine looked around the room and noticed a small platform, "Is that a stage?" he asked.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes," Rachel said smiling.

"Kurt," Blaine said turning to Kurt, "Do a duet with me!"

"Maybe after we get a little more alcohol in our system," Kurt smiled. Blaine made a face and stuck out his tongue. "Don't act like a child," Kurt laughed, "We will do one by the end of the night."

Blaine smiled. Rachel handed him two pink tickets, she explained they were for the wine coolers. Kurt gave Blaine the I-told-you-so face and Blaine shrugged.

"If you aren't having fun," Kurt whispered, "We can always leave."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "It just needs a little less control and a little more wine coolers and it will be totally awesome. Maybe we can talk Rachel into some more wine coolers or just chug both really fast." Kurt smiled at Blaine's comment.

Not much longer as the words left Blaine's mouth Rachel yelled, "Let's party!" and Puck pulled out bottles of liquor.

Blaine ordered long island iced tea from Puck, because it sounded good when Puck suggested it. After two long island iced teas Blaine was hammered. He drunk them way too fast because it didn't really taste like alcohol. Everything had a glow to it and was a tad blurry. The music blasted and Blaine just danced with no idea or control of where his limbs went. Originally he thought he was dancing with Kurt, but then he noticed that Kurt was dancing with Finn.

Blaine thought that was unacceptable. He couldn't let Kurt dance with his brother; Kurt needed to dance with Blaine. Blaine stumbled over to Kurt and Finn, "It is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers. Right? Like brothers! Wow! So tall," He trailed off. How could he make sense in his head but as soon as something come out of his mouth he lost control of everything he was saying.

"Are you having fun, Blaine?" Kurt yelled as he leaned to see him. Blaine looked up and smiled.

"Yeah!" Blaine exclaimed. "This is the best party ever!"

Kurt went over to Blaine wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Blaine misplaced his step off the edge of the stage and completely fell off, "Oh, floor," was the only thing that Blaine could say as Kurt struggled to keep Blaine upright.

"Yes, Blaine, floor," Kurt sighed, "You are so wasted."

"Yes," Blaine smiled, "But at least I have you to catch me when I fall." Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "Dance with me!" Blaine laughed as he grabbed Kurt's hand and spun him.

"Oh dear," Kurt squeaked, "Alcohol and spinning don't mix." Kurt stumbled off to the side.

Blaine followed Kurt and grabbed his hand while Rachel announced drunkenly, "Play spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

"Let's play spin the bottle Kurt! I want to play spin the bottle!" Blaine said dragging Kurt over to the circle.

Everyone sat in a large circle. Santana stood out to the side, refusing to play. She was muttering something in Spanish. Originally the group tried spinning the empty wine cooler on the carpet but it didn't spin very fast so Puck found an old checkerboard to make the bottle spin faster.

Puck spun first. The bottle landed on Artie. Everyone started laughing when Artie tried to pull away and Puck was too drunk to notice. Sam spun next and the bottle landed on Britney.

Santana spoke up obviously not enjoying that Sam was playing, "I just want everyone to know, I owns that guppy mouth. Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me. So…" She threw her hands up.

Sam proceeded to kiss Britney, quite passionately. Everyone whooped and hollered and Rachel covered her eyes.

Santana got angry when the kiss continued longer than she anticipated, "Hey! This is not… Hey honeys! It's not a Big Red commercial. _No me gusta_!"

"Woo! Party!" Rachel said for the one hundredth time, "My turn!"

She spun the bottle. It landed… On Blaine. He tried to laugh it off, but honestly he didn't want to kiss Rachel. Everyone thought it was so entertaining for the gay Warbler to kiss the obnoxiously loud drunken Rachel.

Even Kurt. Kurt seemed to enjoy the scenario just as much as everyone else. Blaine felt his chest tighten as Kurt said "This is outstanding!"

"Blaine Warbler," Rachel pointed at Blaine and swayed a little bit, "I'm going to rock your world."

Blaine leaned over Kurt to accept Rachel's lips. They were soft and they tasted of different types of alcohol. As they continued kissing, Blaine caught a whiff of Kurt's cologne and he could have sworn he melted into a puddle. He suddenly felt something between his and Rachel's lips, and he deepened the kiss and put his hand on the back of Rachel's neck.

The two of them pulled apart. She certainly "rocked his world," but not in the way she meant to. He was suddenly confused about his sexuality once again. He felt a connection, but it was weird. Maybe he was bisexual with more homosexual tendencies?

"Your face," Rachel whispered and Blaine could smell the awful stench of alcohol on her breath, "tastes… Awesome."

Blaine didn't know how to respond to the comment. He just smiled and fell back onto Kurt while Rachel announced him as her new duet partner.

The two of them stumbled onto the stage. Blaine noticed the pink bedazzled microphones. They looked so fascinating the way they shimmered.

Blaine turned to Kurt, who was sitting at the piano, and mouthed, "They're sparkley."

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a thumbs up in which Blaine returned.

Rachel started to play the music. Blaine immediately recognized the song as the 80's hit "Don't You Want Me" by the Human League.

Blaine started to sing.

_You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you_

_I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet_

_Success has been so easy for you_

_But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now_

_And I can put you back down too_

Rachel joined in with Blaine.

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe it_

_When you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

Rachel took her solo. Blaine started to wonder how they both sounded so well when they were so drunk. Maybe it was all in his head and they were actually just falling all over the place singing off key.

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_That much is true_

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you_

_The five years we have had have been such good times_

_I still love you_

_But now I think it's time I live my life on my own_

_I guess it's just what I must do_

They started the chorus again.

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe it_

_When you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_When you think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

Blaine excitedly bounced over to Kurt after the song.

"Kurt!" He said as he sat down next to him, "You need to sing with me!"

"Uh-uh," Kurt shook his head, "We are going home because you are so wasted."

"But you promised!"

"I am so not drunk enough."

Blaine made a puppy face.

"How about a compromise," Kurt offered, "I will sing with you in the car."

Blaine frowned, "But there is a stage… Fine."

Kurt got Finn and the three of them headed back to the Hudson-Hummel residence. Blaine attempted to sing with Kurt in the car, but they eventually had to pull over so that Blaine could vomit.

Once they got back Kurt gave Blaine some ginger-ale and they headed back upstairs. They got into Kurt's room, immediately Blaine felt sick. He ran into the bathroom and vomited into Kurt's very clean toilet.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whimpered.

"It's all right," Kurt said rubbing his back, "I can clean it up later."

Kurt helped Blaine clean himself up and get into Kurt's bed. Blaine thanked Kurt and fell asleep.

~oOo~

Blaine woke up to light in his face. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. He heard Kurt moving around. He looked up to see his side of the bed untouched.

"What time is it?" Blaine murmured.

"Seven," Kurt said softly, "Just go back to sleep."

Blaine fell back to sleep almost instantly. He drifted into a hazy dream. He couldn't remember it completely, but it involved him and Kurt in the future with small children running amuck in their future back yard. They would share glances at each other and smile. He remembered that in the dream Rachel appeared out of nowhere and kissed Blaine on the lips before handing cookies to the children.

Blaine woke up shocked. A pillow fell off his head and the room smelled like Kurt. He was so disoriented.

"Ugh," he said while rubbing his eyes, "Where am I?"

"Oh. Uh…" a voice said while standing at the foot of the bed, "I'm sorry. My bad."

Blaine realized that it was Kurt's father who was at the foot of the bed. Blaine covered his face in embarrassment. _Shit… I'm supposed to be on the couch_, Blaine reminded himself.

The previous night's events came flooding back to him in one giant wave. "What have I done?" Blaine whined.

"Well you got super drunk, flailed your limbs while you danced, made out with Rachel Berry, and then sang a duet before vomiting in the car and in my toilet," Kurt reiterated.

Blaine groaned and curled into a ball on Kurt's bed.

"I am never getting drunk again," Blaine proclaimed while shielding his eyes from the treacherous light that shined through the window.

Kurt scoffed, "You say that now."

**Okay. So… This chapter is so freaking long (part one is already close to 3,000 words) so I am splitting it into two parts. I will have the second bit completed in a couple of hours (3-5 after I eat lunch). I'm trying to just work through it all since I have free time. But BONUS if you are on fanfiction at 1:30 in the afternoon then you have a chapter to read! And if you are on later than you will have 2 (or 3 depending on if I get to the next episode).**


	9. Blame It On the Alcohol Part II

**Thank you all for your patience! I can't believe I am getting through so much in a day! It usually takes a few days to get everything onto the computer. But then again I have a stack of sticky notes with random passages waiting to be written down. Hope you enjoy part II of BIOTA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Blame It On the Alcohol Part II**

Blaine had a hangover until Monday the following week. Kurt laughed at him when it came time for Warbler practice and Blaine almost cried in pain. He would wince every time someone sang in a higher pitch.

The fellow Warblers kept asking Blaine if he was alright. He would nod and tell himself that he needed to get over it and the experience of a massive hangover would teach him never to drink again.

Once Friday came along, Blaine was his normal self. Blaine and Kurt decided to stop at the Lima Bean for some coffee before they went home for the weekend.

They ordered their drinks. Kurt started to laugh out of the blue.

"Spill," Blaine said nudging Kurt.

"I'm sorry," Kurt giggled, "Getting coffee just reminds me of how much I had to get in you before I could get you out of my bed and on your way home."

"Aw," Blaine whined, "I didn't drink that much."

"Are you kidding? You spent the entire night sucking Rachel Berry's face. That, sir, is what we call rock bottom."

Blaine's phone buzzed and he pulled it out. Rachel was calling him.

"Oh my God," _How did she get my number? Why is her number in my phone?_ Blaine thought curiously, "Speak of the devil."

Blaine answered and the barista gave them their coffee.

"Hi Rachel, Kurt and I were just talking about you," Blaine answered smiling and Kurt laughed. He reached for his cup and Kurt did the same.

"You're such a cutie pie with your blazer and your pants," she said. Blaine wondered if she was drunk or really bad at flirting, because that comment was a little stalker-ish. Blaine made a face at Kurt indicating what he was hearing. Kurt leaned in a little to listen.

"So, I have a question for you. I wanted to know-" she slurred a little.

"Oh my God. Is she drunk?" Kurt asked.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh," Blaine hushed Kurt so he could hear Rachel.

"… if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?" She finished.

Blaine thought about it for a moment. It could be his chance to see if he was actually bisexual since he had never actually been on a date with a girl so he answered "Um, yeah."

"Five o'clock?" Rachel asked.

"Uh-huh," Blaine agreed.

"Great!" Rachel giggled.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Blaine confirmed. "Okay, bye."

Blaine sat down in front of Kurt and looked at him in amusement, "Rachel just asked me out."

The two of them laughed.

"Oh, that's amazing," Kurt said mid-laugh, "She's got a girl crush on you."

Blaine got up to get sugar to put in his coffee. It was obviously too bland.

"Wait," Kurt thought for a second, "Why did you say 'yes'? You can't lead her on."

"Who says I'm leading her on?" Blaine questioned and sat back down at the table.

"You can't be serious."

"When we kissed, it felt good."

"It felt good because you were drunk," Kurt countered.

"What's the harm in going out on one crummy little date?" Blaine saw the date as an innocent test of his sexuality.

"You're gay, Blaine," Kurt whispered, leaning forward.

"I thought I was, but I've never even had a boyfriend before. Isn't this the time you're supposed to figure stuff out?"

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this right now," He mumbled under his breath.

"Maybe I'm bi, I don't know," Blaine said. He was so unsure of what he was feeling and Kurt just started questioning things that Blaine just couldn't answer.

"Bisexual is a term that gay guys in high school use when they want to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change," Kurt snapped. Blaine was taken aback by his outburst.

"Wait, wait, wait, why are you so angry?" He asked confused.

"Because I look up to you!" Kurt admitted. "I admire how proud you are of who you are. I know what it's like to be in the closet, and here you are about to tip-toe back in!"

"I'm really sorry if this hurts your feelings or your pride or whatever. But, however confusing it might be for you; it's actually a lot more confusing for me," Blaine said. He couldn't believe that his best friend, or he assumed Kurt was his best friend, is getting angry at him for feeling confused.

"You're 100% sure who you are. Fantastic! Well, maybe we all can't be so lucky," Blaine said. He felt as though he was going to cry.

"Yeah, I've had a lot of luck, Blaine," He retorted, "I was lucky to be chased out of high school by a bully who threatened to kill me."

"And why did he do that?"

"Because he didn't like who I was."

"Sort of exactly what you're saying to me right now isn't it?" Blaine was hurt. He lowered his voice, "I am, searching, okay? I'm honestly just trying to figure out who I am. And for you, of all people, to get down on me for that? I didn't think that's who you were."

"I'll see ya," He muttered. "I'd, uh, I'd say 'bye', but I wouldn't want to make you angry."

Blaine knew that comment was taking it a bit too far, but frankly he was a little upset. Once Blaine reached his car he burst into tears. Once he was calm enough, he drove himself home.

Blaine got home safely, but his mother was waiting for him in the living room when he got inside. She saw her son's eyes bloodshot and swollen.

"Oh, Blaine," she said as she took him into a comforting hug, "Do you want to talk about it."

Blaine sniffled before launching into the story. He left out the detail of him being drunk of course. Once he was finished his mother gave him another hug and rubbed his back.

"Oh sweetheart," she hummed, "It'll be okay between the two of you. He just seems a little jealous that's all."

"You think?" Blaine mumbled into her shoulder.

"I do. I also think you should go on a date with this girl to sort out your feelings."

"Thank you, mom. You always know what to say."

"I'm here for you anytime you need to talk," she pulled back, "Now how about some warm hot chocolate and cookies?"

Blaine smiled at his mother and nodded.

~oOo~

Blaine walked up to Rachel's doorstep. He took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened almost immediately and he was greeted by who he assumed were Rachel's dads.

"You must be Blaine," one of them said and shook his hand.

"Why you look dashing," the other one nodded.

"Thanks," Blaine blushed.

The two men looked at each other. One of them spoke up, "Darling, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"We will just be a minute. Rachel should be down soon. You two have a wonderful time," the second father added.

Blaine was thoroughly confused. He overheard the two men arguing not-so-quietly.

"We need to inform Rachel. My gaydar is going crazy with this one," one of the voices said.

Blaine mouthed "Gaydar" in confusion.

"He may not know. And I think that it will be a wonderful experience for her and her song writing," the other voice countered.

Just then Rachel came down the stairs. She was dressed in some kind of school girl outfit. Blaine was not surprised since she wore that God awful night gown to the party.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Of course!" he replied and took her on his arm.

The rest of the night went fabulously. Blaine felt like they were really connecting, but only on a really good friendship level.

Blaine dropped Rachel off at her house and wished her a good night. She leaned in to kiss him but he rejected her.

"I really like you Rachel, but not in a relationship way. I had so much fun tonight and I hope you liked it enough to do this again sometime."

She smiled and nodded. They said their _adieus_ and they went in their separate directions.

~oOo~

Monday morning Blaine went to the Lima Bean like he and Kurt did every Monday. He hoped he would run into Kurt and apologize for being such an idiot. Kurt was right and deserved to be angry because he had admitted to Blaine that he had a crush on him. Blaine realized he had been inconsiderate to Kurt. Kurt had been there even when, just a few weeks prior to the drunken fiasco, Blaine had sung an unrefined song to someone he barely knew.

Blaine got into the long line. He glanced around to see if he could find Kurt. He didn't see him, but there are plenty of blind spots. If Kurt wasn't there he could always apologize before or after class.

Just as he stepped forward, Rachel appeared. Blaine was surprised.

"Hey Rachel, what's going on?" Blaine said as she approached. When she didn't stop approaching, Blaine got nervous, "Wha-"

Rachel grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him square on the lips. Blaine felt nothing. His heart didn't skip a beat, there were no fireworks, and Blaine wasn't in a puddle on the floor of the coffee shop. Honestly, Blaine felt a little disgusted.

Rachel pulled back. She looked up at Blaine for conformation.

"Huh," he nodded, "Yep, I'm gay. 100% gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me, Rachel. Listen, save my space in line, will ya? I've gotta go hit the restroom."

Blaine walked as fast as he could to the bathroom. He got to the sink and started washing out his mouth. He knew he was gay because he could never imagine kissing a girl ever again. Kurt must have been right. This kiss felt good because of the alcohol.

Blaine headed back to the line. Blaine didn't see Rachel, but instead he found Kurt holding the place where Blaine was in line.

"Kurt," Blaine said as he approached, "I just-"

"Blaine," Kurt cut him off, "I am so sorry. I was just jealous and Rachel always gets the guys I want and then you thought you were bi and I didn't want to be falling for a straight guy again and-"

"Kurt. You're rambling and I can't understand half of what you said," Blaine laughed.

"I'm just so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry like that. It makes me no better than Karofsky."

"Well you are better, because you said that you were sorry and you mean it."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine smiled back. They stepped up in the line.

"What's really funny," Blaine laughed at the thought, "Rachel's dads knew I was gay. I overheard them arguing over whether or not to inform Rachel."

Kurt burst out laughing. Blaine smiled happy to be with his best friend once more.

**YAY! Finished in less time than I originally thought! Next up is "Sexy" and then "Original Song"! Finally! I am so tired of writing this back and forth stuff! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! I need to know that I am doing a good job or a bad one! Remember to keep it constructive please! I don't want hate notes, just don't read if you write those.**


	10. Sexy

**Let's see how many chapters I can complete before I am required to go back to school. I am managing to write a ton this break! My second story in 2 days! I have a week left of Winter Break. I may just write most of them and update on a regular basis and write slowly after that since uploading only takes 2 minutes of my time. I finally have time to just sit and write! I don't have too much on this story just because I feel that it was just awesome as it is. This episode is one of my favorites but I have plans for it in the future ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me! French is from Google Translate; don't judge because I could write this whole story in German, I suck at French.**

**Sexy**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's room studying for their upcoming French test.

"_Allez Blaine, il n'est pas si difficile_," Kurt sighed.

"You keep saying that," Blaine eyed suspiciously.

Just then Finn burst into the room.

"Jesus, Finn! Knock, will ya," Kurt said holding his hand against his heart.

"Oh… Uh… Sorry," Finn stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"What do you want Finn?" Kurt asked, "You get that weird confused baby face when you want something."

"Well," he started rubbing his hands on the sides of his jeans, "You and Blaine are like super smart right?"

"At the moment it isn't looking like it," Kurt said and Blaine glared back at him, "But by Ohio's standards, yes, I believe we are."

"Okay. Cool. Uh… There was… Miss Holiday taught sex-ed…"

"Just spit it out."

"Can you get AIDs from cucumbers?"

Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened to the size of softballs. They tried extremely hard to contain their laughter.

Kurt cleared his throat, "What make you think that."

"Well, Miss Holiday was teaching us to you know… put on condoms… but she used a cucumber and may have suggested that cucumbers can give you AIDs and Mercedes got totally freaked out because she had some in her salad at lunch so you might want to give her a call."

"No, Finn. Cucumbers can_not_ give you AIDs."

"Thanks dude."

Kurt nodded. Once they heard Finn at the bottom of the steps Kurt and Blaine burst into hysterics.

"Oh my God!" Blaine laughed so hard he could barely choke out the words, "He thought you can get and STD from a vegetable?!"

"He also thought he got his girlfriend pregnant via hot tub."

Blaine threw himself onto Kurt's bed, rolling in laughter.

After a good five minutes Kurt pulled himself together, "_Assez, plus de temps pour françaises._"

Blaine looked at Kurt and made a pouty face, "Don't wanna."

"_Français, s'il vous plait._"

"_Je ne veux pas!_" Blaine said unhappily.

~oOo~

"Don't you think it's time for the Warblers to do a Joan Armatrading medley?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I'm not so sure people know who that is," Blaine said quizzically.

Suddenly, there was a voice behind them. "Well, well. If it isn't my sweet, sweet Porcelain."

Blaine recognized it from when he watched the Wohn 4 News with Jeff and Nick. Sue Sylvester had approached what seemed to be Kurt since she said "porcelain" and from what Blaine could tell, Kurt's skin did look like porcelain.

"Coach Sylvester? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, just picking up some coffee. I like my enemas pippin' hot." Blaine looked at her like she was crazy, "Actually boys, I heard that this was a Dalton Academy hangout and I come in a spirit of fellowship. As you no doubt have heard, I have taken over for the coach of Aural Intensity."

Blaine didn't immediately remember where he had heard the name Aural Intensity before but Kurt answered that for him, "We heard you pushed him down the stairs."

Blaine remembered. The coach had taken a fall, a push rather, down the stairs and there was a rumor going that the new coach was the one that pushed him.

"Well, you can't prove that," Sue said vaguely and Blaine became absolutely horrified of this woman.

Kurt saw Blaine's discomfort, "This is just sort of how she talks."

Kurt and Blaine ordered their coffee and Sue came up next, "I want a scalding cup of black coffee only filled up to the bottom of the bean on your silly little cups."

They arrived at the sugar station and Sue started, "So, I happen to have some top-secret Intel. Will Schuester has finally realized that his team's Achilles heel is their utter lack of sex appeal." She started dumping the sugar and wrappers into her cup. Blaine stared in disgust as she poured two different kinds of syrup into her coffee. "New Directions are getting sexy. And the key to Regionals is out-sexing them. And I suspect that the judges are scoring extra for it this year. So, Porcelain, Quid Pro Quo, What do you have for me?"

"I'm sorry coach, but you and I are not in cahoots," Kurt replied seriously.

"Probably should have nailed that down before I gave you my top-secret Intel. Porcelain, you just made a powerful enema." She walked away, leaving them behind.

Blaine started thinking, _I probably shouldn't listen to the person who calls the homeless urban campers and just drank sugar wrappers but I don't see the harm in being sexy. Hell! It might even get us first place!_

"We've got to hold an emergency meeting," Blaine informed Kurt.

"Why?"

"Weren't you listening?" Blaine asked, looking at him, "The judges at Regionals have an eye out for something new. Which means, the Warblers gotta do something sexified."

"Oh, no. _Blaine_," Kurt whined.

"Come on! It'll be fun! We can get Crawford Country Day to tell us if we are sexy or not. And I mean it makes perfect sense that the New Directions would be learning how to be sexy. They have Finn and his vegetable AIDs."

"True. But don't you think we should find a group of girls who are exposed to men on a daily basis?"

"Kurt, it will be fine."

~oOo~

"I would like to welcome the ladies of our sister school, Crawford Country Day," Blaine said to the girls. "As you know, the Warblers are competing in our show choir's Regionals competition next week. So, what we're going for here today, ladies, is something a little, a little sexy. But we need your input. Are we scream-worthy? Do we make your knees turn to jelly? So, without further ado, hang on to your bobby socks girls, cause we're about to rock your world."

Blaine headed up the back of the platform and started singing.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide_

_I want to run and hide_

_I do it every time_

_You're killing me now_

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

Blaine looked over at Kurt. He looked like he was in pain.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Kurt and Blaine turned towards each other. Blaine liked singing with Kurt, but Kurt looked like he was having some serious intestinal issues.

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_

_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

Then came the bubbles. Blaine's favorite part.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting?_

Blaine threw a ball and hit Kurt who didn't see it coming. Blaine set his sights on Kurt; running after him threw the bubbles.

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

The girls started to give their numbers to most of the Warblers. Kurt got a few; he accepted them with a sweet smile. Two girls handed Blaine a little piece of paper and informed him to call them. Blaine smiled, "Sweet, but not on your team." Blaine would give the numbers to Nick and Jeff, just as Kurt did.

Blaine saw Kurt ridding his hair of bubbles "Are you okay? You kept making those weird faces the whole song."

"Those weren't weird faces," Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine, "Those were my sexy faces."

"It just looked like you were having gas pains or something," Blaine said. He didn't want to hurt Kurt but they were best friends and needed to be honest with each other.

"Great," Kurt muttered. "How are we supposed to get up on the stage at Regionals and sell sexy to the judges when I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin?"

"We'll figure something out," Blaine told him. He placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Why don't we meet at your house Friday after school and we can practice."

Kurt made a sad look. Blaine saw Kurt's baby penguin show through. He smiled and helped Kurt up.

"So what do ya say?" Blaine asked.

"Okay," Kurt said.

~oOo~

Blaine showed up at Kurt's house almost immediately after Kurt got in. They found themselves in front of Kurt's mirror practicing faces for over an hour.

Kurt seemed to be extremely uncomfortable and he looked as though he was making fun of sexual faces.

"Alright, so give me, sensual. But don't make fun of it! Like, really try," Blaine instructed again.

That face didn't work so Blaine tried again, "Okay, now give me, sultry." Kurt, once again, gave Blaine the same painful face.

"Uh, Kurt, they're all sort of looking the same."

"That's because the face I'm actually doing is 'uncomfortable'," Kurt said angrly. He got up and walked across the room, "This is pointless, Blaine. I don't know how to be sexy because I don't know the first thing about sex."

"Kurt, you're blushing!" Blaine joked with Kurt.

"I've tried watching those movies," Kurt admitted. Blaine thought for a minute but there was no way he could even imagine Kurt thinking of watching porn let alone actually watching it. "But I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once and they all have mothers. And god, what would their mothers think? And why would you get that tattoo there?"

"Well, maybe we should have a conversation about it," He suggested. Kurt obviously didn't know anything about gay sex, "I'll tell you what I know."

"No, I don't want to know the graphic details. I like romance. That's why I like Broadway musicals. Because the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

"Kurt, you're gonna have to learn about it someday," Blaine sighed.

"Well, not today. I think I've learned quite enough for today, thank you. I think you should leave."

Blaine got up and left Kurt's house. He tried several times throughout the week to talk to Kurt about sex. Every time Kurt would plug his ears and sing "lalala."

Blaine decided to go with Plan B (how ironic it was aside). He needed to get Kurt's father to talk to him. Kurt wasn't going to look for the information, so Burt was going to have to bring it to him.

~oOo~

Blaine showed up at Hummel Tire and Lube after his conversation with Kurt. Blaine made sure to stop by the (kfdolsadh) and pick up some pamphlets to leave for Burt.

Blaine truly admired Burt, but he knew he was going to overstep a boundary with him to make sure his friend was educated because Blaine cared about Kurt. He didn't want Kurt to be uninformed just because Ohio refuses to offer homosexual sexual education and Kurt was too naïve to investigate on his own.

Blaine looked around and saw Burt working on a weird goldish green car.

"Need a hand?" Blaine offered.

Burt looked up at him, "Yeah, why don't you hand me that carburetor?"

Blaine looked through the pile of parts and found what he immediately recognized as a carburetor.

"How did you know which one it was?" Burt asked, sounding a little surprised.

Blaine scoffed, "My dad and I rebuilt a '59 Chevy in our driveway two summers ago. One of his many attempts at bonding"

"You here looking for parts?"

"No, actually," Blaine said and looked at the floor. _Just do it. Do it for Kurt_, Blaine reminded himself. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you about Kurt."

"Is he okay?" Burt said. Blaine noticed that Burt was immediately worried when it came to Kurt.

"Have you ever talked to him about sex?" Blaine asked awkwardly.

"Are you gay or straight or what?"

"I'm definitely gay."

"Okay, good," Burt nodded, "I mean you know, whatever, but, uh… You know, good for Kurt. He needs someone like you to talk to."

"Well, that's kind of my point," Blaine said, "I've tried talking to him, but he basically puts his fingers in his ears and starts singing."

"Well, when he is ready, he'll listen," Burt countered, completely missing the point.

"I'm worried that it might be too late. You know, Dalton doesn't even have sex ed classes. Most schools don't and the ones that do almost never discuss what sex is like for gay kids."

Burt looked highly uncomfortable and kept glancing around the room.

Blaine continued, "Kurt is-is the most moral, compassionate person I've ever met."

"You know, he gets that from his mother."

"And-And I am blown away by your guys' relationship," Blaine admitted, "You think my dad built a car with me because he loves cars? I think he did it because he thought getting my hands dirty might make me straight."

"You know, did he talk to you about this, uh, kind of stuff?"

"No. I had to go find it for myself. The internet is great, and all the information is out there, but I went searching for it. Kurt won't. And one day, he'll be at a party, and maybe have a few drinks and he'll meet some guy and start fooling around. And he is not going to know about using protection or STDs," Blaine lowered his voice. He needed to make sure Burt knew what he was trying to do, "I don't have the relationship with my dad that you have with Kurt. I think you'd be really cool if you took advantage of that."

Blaine pulled back a little, "I'm sorry if I am overstepping."

"You are," Burt nodded frustratingly.

Blaine took it as his signal to leave. Before he left, Burt was still watching him, Blaine pulled the pamphlets out of his pocket and lifted them up for Burt to see and he left them on the desk.

Blaine didn't want to have to force Kurt into it, but Kurt wasn't the person to go searching for things and Blaine cared enough to be the bigger friend and make sure his father informed him. Kurt is lucky to have a father like Burt who would actually care enough to learn and talk to Kurt about sex.

~oOo~

"Blaine," Kurt called as he knocked on Blaine's dorm room door, "I need to talk to you."

Blaine opened the door and Kurt came right in and sat on Blaine's bed.

"My dad gave me the most awkward sex talk ever over the weekend," Kurt said solemnly, "I mean, it wasn't as bad as the one I got in health class about guys and girls, but it was still weird."

Blaine smiled, "Are you okay? I don't see any physical injuries."

"Physically I am fine, mentally maybe not. He gave me pamphlets, Blaine. _Pamphlets_," Kurt fell back onto the bed. He covered his face with his hands.

Blaine's grin grew wider. Burt had used the pamphlets. It horrified Kurt, but what sex talk wouldn't be horrifying for any teenager?

Kurt peaked threw his fingers, "Why are you so smug?"

"Oh, no reason," Blaine smiled.

**I love this episode. **

**I actually had a funny conversation about sex with my mom a few weeks before we started watching Glee (we didn't start until Night of Neglect aired). I believe she said something about wanting normal teenagers who watched porn and hung out with friends and I told her that I attempted watching porn once but I was so horrified when I started to think about how they ended up with a job as a porn actor and how would their mothers feel about it and why in the world did they get a piercing in those places. My mom had a fit when Kurt said the line about porn. **

**I used to have serious when sex was brought up in a conversation (just like Kurt) and I begged my mom to sign a paper saying that I didn't have to sit through sex ed (thanks Alabama) until one day my friends sat me down and told me to listen. So I relate to Kurt in this episode and without my friends I would have ended up at a party with some dude and no clue. Blaine did the right thing!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	11. Original Song Part I

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! The best episode ever! I will admit that I have this episode on my iPod. 'Tis true, 'tis true. It's just so sweet and the New Directions' songs are awesome and I just love it so I bought it. This chapter is going to be a long one. I'm enjoying the details! There will be plenty of Jeff and Nick (bring on the traditional craziness) and I think I may have, just maybe, extended the first kiss. You'll have to find out. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee or the songs. Never will.**

**Original Song Part I**

The Warblers sat in the choir room discussing the set list for regionals while Kurt studied for his test. The door opened with a _creeeeek_ and Blaine entered the room with both hands filled with sheet music.

_Oh yeah_

Blaine threw the sheet music in the air, making a huge mess in the doorway. The rest of the Warblers joined in immediately, throwing all the sheet music they had been working with into Blaine's mess.

_Oh yeah__  
_

Kurt seemed un-amused by the mess that the Warblers had just made all over the table he had been working at. He pushed the sheet music off his arm.

_So scared of breaking it__  
__But you won't let it bend__  
__And I wrote two hundred letters__  
__I won't ever send_

Blaine hooked his arm onto Kurt's and Kurt grabbed his bag and followed Blaine out of the choir room. Kurt eventually joined into the Warbler's number and did a horrible effort to seem as though he was enjoying this.

_Sometimes these cuts are so much__  
__Deeper than they seem__  
__You'd rather cover up__  
__I'd rather let them be_

Kurt found a bench in the hall and sat down. It was next to Pavarotti's cage, which was covered in a very fashionable Burberry-esque cage cover, and Kurt could faintly hear the small bird trying to join into the song.

_So let me be__  
__And I'll set you free_

Blaine sat on the bench next to Kurt, singing directly at him. Blaine was determined to make the performance fun for Kurt, but he seemed a little miserable.

_I am in misery__  
__There ain't no other__  
__Who can comfort me_

Blaine placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine attempted his best "puppy" look.

_Why won't you answer me?__  
__The silence is slowly killing me_

Blaine kept looking at Kurt. Kurt was clearly uncomfortable. Blaine finally jumped up to dance with the rest of the Warblers and Kurt started re-adjusting his uniform.

_Girl you really got me bad__  
__You really got me bad__  
__Now I'm gonna get you back__  
__I'm gonna get you back__  
__ You say your faith is shaken__  
__You may be mistaken_

A few other Dalton students gathered to see the show. Kurt got up from the bench, and started to dance with the Warbler's at a distance.

_You keep me wide awake and__  
__Waiting for the sun__  
__I'm desperate and confused__  
__So far away from you__  
__I'm getting here__  
__I don't care where I have to go_

The Warbler's gathered around the circular tables in the hall and started to bang on them with their fists and clapping, making a cool beat that matched the song.

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah__  
__Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah__  
__Why do you do what you do to me yeah__  
__Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah__  
_

The Warbler's re-grouped and stopped banging the tables.

_I am in misery__  
__There ain't nobody__  
__Who can comfort me__  
__Why won't you answer me?__  
__Your silence is slowly killing me__  
__Girl you really got me bad__  
__You really got me bad__  
__Now I'm gonna get you back__  
__I'm gonna get you back_

"Hey, regionals!" Blaine said as loud as he could, "You've just met our opening number!"

Once he finished the Warbler's cheered, hi-fived each other, and patted each other's backs. Everyone, but Kurt. Blaine noticed how Kurt still didn't seem like he was one of the Warblers.

Blaine immediately walked over to Kurt. "Only you could find a Burberry-esque canary cage cover," Blaine said looking at Pavarotti's cage in awe.

"Canaries don't like cold weather," Kurt elaborated taking off the cover, then added in a baby voice, "Es-specially Pavarotti."

Blaine smiled and shook his head a little. "So what did you think of the song?"

"Can I be really honest with you, because it comes from a place of caring?" Kurt asked Blaine while holding Pavarotti's cage in one had and covering his heart with the other. Blaine nodded questioningly. Kurt shrugged a little. "Been there, done that."

Blaine's face showed he was upset, but surprised Kurt would say that to him. He crossed his arms and listened.

"You're amazing Blaine," Kurt started, "Your solos are breath taking."

Blaine made the cutest 'aw, shucks' face and pretended to be embarrassed.

"They're also numerous," Kurt added slowly baking away, knowing that he had just rained on Blaine's parade.

Blaine scoffed and said, "Kurt, the counsel decides who gets to sing the solos."

He walked towards Kurt placing his hands in his pockets, "Do I detect a little jealousy?"

Blaine only meant to tease Kurt with the comment, but Kurt was serious, "Oh, you detect a _lot_ of jealousy." Blaine could do nothing but stare at Kurt, speechless. "Look, Blaine. Sometimes I don't feel like the Warblers, I feel we're like Blaine and the Pips."

Kurt had a point. Blaine was the "star" Warbler. Blaine had mentioned something about showcasing other talent to the council but they turned down the offer.

"_Blaine," Wes started, "It's tradition to have one lead singer. And you, Blaine, are the most versatile voice in the Warblers. We need you to sing lead if you are going to win."_

"_There are so many voices," Blaine countered, "All of them unique. I am just a voice. There are so many other ways we could win a competition."_

"_You are our best bet."_

"_How about," David joined in, "we ask for different leads for our impromptu performances around school?"_

_Wes denied David's suggestion and Blaine never brought it up again._

Kurt left Blaine alone in the hallway. Blaine always got upset when Kurt was upset. This time he felt super guilty and regretful.

~oOo~

Warbler practice came around the following afternoon, Blaine thought he would suggest an idea that he had several weeks ago.

"Guys!" Blaine called as he entered the practice room, "I have a brilliant idea that will make us really stand out."

"Care to share, Blaine," Trent asked.

"How about we wear red jackets? It'll definitely make a statement," Blaine smiled at his brilliance.

Then there was chaos. Blaine didn't actually think that it would cause such a panic. It wasn't like he was suggesting they wear lingerie, he just wanted to change it up a bit.

"Warblers, Warblers!" Blaine panicked, "I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition."

Chaos broke out once more.

Wes pounded his gavel twice and announced, "This is a kangaroo court!"

Just then, the doors opened. Kurt was dressed in all black. He was obviously upset and had been crying.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"It's Pavarotti," Kurt choked out, "I suspect a stroke."

Blaine didn't know how to react, "Oh my God. I am so sorry."

"I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird, but he inspired me with his optimism. And his love of song. He was my friend. Now, I know today we need to practice doo-wopping behind Blaine while he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs, but I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today."

Kurt whipped out a cassette and handed it to a fellow Warbler to put in the ancient cassette player.

The music filled the room. Blaine recognized the song as "Blackbird" by the Beetles. Blaine loved this song.

Kurt began to sing gracefully.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

Blaine joined in singing "bom bom bom bom" and the rest of the Warblers followed suit.

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

Kurt began to cry and Blaine stopped singing. All the memories between him and Kurt came flooding back to him.

* * *

"_Um, hi," the boy said to Blaine, "Can I ask you a question? I…I'm new here."_

That explains the outfit then, _Blaine thought. "My name is Blaine," he introduced himself extending his hand with a smile._

_The boy looked like he was about to say something before he took Blaine's hand and said, "Kurt."_

He has soft hands_, Blaine mused._

* * *

"_I was not _flirting_!" Blaine exclaimed._

"_You so were! You sang _Teenage Dream_ to the poor guy!" David laughed._

* * *

"_I take it you're having trouble with school," Blaine said._

"_I am the only person out of the closet at my school," Kurt said with his tears falling slowly onto his cheeks, "And I… I try to stay strong about it, but… there is this Neanderthal who has made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice."_

* * *

_**COURAGE- Blaine**_

"_Seriously?" Kurt choked on his water, "The one and only Blaine Warbler wanted to be a Disney Princess?"_

"_Yes! I wanted to be Ariel as a matter of fact," Blaine laughed._

* * *

_Blaine introduced Kurt to his mother, "Mom, this is Kurt."_

_Blaine's mother hugged Kurt, "It's so nice to finally meet you Kurt! Blaine has been talking about you non-stop ever since he told me you were coming."_

"_Mom-" Blaine whined._

"_Don't whine in front of your guest! Now how about I help you set up in the entertainment room?"_

* * *

_"Oh right, I'm sorry!" Kurt came over, reached over Blaine, and typed in the password. Blaine breathed in and caught Kurt's scent. It was floral, but sweeter like a honeysuckle._

_"You smell nice," Blaine said. Blaine always said what was on his mind, even if it was awkward or got him in trouble._

_"Thanks," Kurt said awkwardly as he straightened his shirt. Blaine just smiled and turned his attention to the computer._

* * *

_**Karofsky is back in school. Transferring to Dalton. Too late to join the Warblers? –Kurt**_

* * *

_**Cheerleader? Single Ladies?—Blaine**_

_**OH MY GOD! You watched the videos?—Kurt**_

* * *

_"You scared me," Kurt admitted, smiling slightly at Blaine._

_"Good," Blaine said and walked over to Kurt. "Because I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so much."_

_Kurt groaned a little in response. Blaine sat himself down across from him._

_"What's with the boom box?" Kurt asked glancing at the boom box Blaine had carried in._

_"I need you to sing with me," Blaine announced and Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Well, rehearse with me. I got a gig singing Baby It's Cold Outside in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular!"_

* * *

_And he gave Blaine cupcake pillows._

_"Everyone said that you liked strange things," Kurt explained, "When I saw these, I automatically thought of your crazy dessert idea."_

_"I mean, we live together. I bring him a glass of warm milk every night just in hopes that we'll have a little lady chat."_

_Blaine raised his eyebrow. Turning to face Kurt, Blaine smirked, "Warm milk, really?"_

_"It's delicious," Kurt said trying to defend himself._

* * *

_"He's amazing and funny and witty," Blaine continued, "His French is impeccable!"_

_"He sounds like a nice guy," Jeremiah said taking a sip of his warm coffee, "How did you two meet?"_

_Blaine laughed, "He was spying on the Warblers and I lead him straight to the practice room!"_

* * *

_"I thought the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day, was me," Kurt admitted to Blaine._

_"Wow," He drew out, stepping forward in line, "I really am clueless."_

* * *

_Kurt jumped up and down clapping, doing what Blaine called Kurt's "happy dance."_

_"Alright! Shoo!" Kurt said motioning for Blaine to leave._

_"But… Julius Caesar," Blaine whined childishly._

_"Brutus still betrays him and he still dies. The story line isn't going to change, but time is a wasting! I only have a couple of hours to get ready."_

* * *

_"Kurt!" He said as he sat down next to him, "You need to sing with me!"_

_"Uh-uh," Kurt shook his head, "We are going home because you are so wasted."_

_"But you promised!"_

_"I am so not drunk enough."_

_Blaine made a puppy face._

_"How about a compromise," Kurt offered, "I will sing with you in the car."_

* * *

_"What's really funny," Blaine laughed at the thought, "Rachel's dads knew I was gay. I overheard them arguing over whether or not to inform Rachel."_

_Kurt burst out laughing._

* * *

_Blaine saw Kurt ridding his hair of bubbles "Are you okay? You kept making those weird faces the whole song."_

_"Those weren't weird faces," Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine, "Those were my sexy faces."_

_"It just looked like you were having gas pains or something," Blaine said. He didn't want to hurt Kurt but they were best friends and needed to be honest with each other._

_"Great," Kurt muttered. "How are we supposed to get up on the stage at Regionals and sell sexy to the judges when I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin?"_

* * *

_"Physically I am fine, mentally maybe not. He gave me pamphlets, Blaine. Pamphlets," Kurt fell back onto the bed. He covered his face with his hands._

_Blaine's grin grew wider. Burt had used the pamphlets. It horrified Kurt, but what sex talk wouldn't be horrifying for any teenager?_

_Kurt peaked threw his fingers, "Why are you so smug?"_

_"Oh, no reason," Blaine smiled._

* * *

Kurt was compassionate, honest, loyal, witty, smart, and everything anyone could ever ask for all rolled up into one wonderful and beautiful body.

_Oh_, Blaine thought, _you've been here the whole time_.

Blaine realized in two seconds how much he wanted to be with Kurt and hold him and be there for him. From the moment he met Kurt he felt something, but he was just too stupid to even act on it.

The signs were there and everyone but Blaine noticed them. All the times that Nick and Jeff called him "lover boy" and joked with him about flirting with Kurt never made him realize what was happening.

The moment when Kurt opened himself up for the world to see was the moment that Blaine realized that he had been waiting for this boy for forever.

~oOo~

Blaine cautiously went up to Nick and Jeff's dorm room. He stood there for a few seconds wondering if he would regret his decision. Blaine decided to buck up and knock.

"Nick, Jeff, it's me," Blaine called.

"What is your quest?" One of the two boys asked in a creepy voice.

"I need to talk to you. It's serious."

Nick burst open the door and Jeff peered from behind him.

"Blaine," Nick worried, "What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you inside?"

Nick let Blaine in and shut the door. Blaine sat in one of the desk chairs and Nick and Jeff stepped to stand over him.

"I think I'm in love," Blaine said in a confused state.

"Oh, no. Not again!" Jeff whined.

"Seriously, Blaine," Nick shook his head, "The feelings you have for a guy you met up for coffee twice is not love."

"I'm talking about Kurt," Blaine said.

"FINALLY!" Nick and Jeff said in unison.

Blaine looked at them with wide eyes. They went from _not again_ to _finally_ because Blaine mentioned that he liked Kurt.

"The tension between you two was, like, detrimental to the Warbler practices," Jeff laughed.

"Okay…" Blaine said cautiously, "How do I approach this? I already know that he thought I was singing to him on Valentine's Day…"

"Just go for it," Nick suggested, "We all know he likes you. I was snooping through his bag one day-"

"You what?!" Blaine cut him off.

Nick continued, "I was looking for a piece of paper. But what I was trying to say- I found a notebook and it had cute red hearts and they had 'Kurt + Blaine' written on almost every page. Kid has fallen hard."

"So…" Blaine said as he adjusted himself to the information, "What do I do now?"

"You should sing a duet with him at regionals," Jeff suggested, "It will give you more time to get close to him."

"Perfect," Nick smiled, "I have just the song!"

~oOo~

At the next Warbler practice, Blaine knew it was time to make his move. It was also perfect timing because the Warblers were arguing about Blaine's "natural key".

Wes hit his gavel.

"You know, I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original," Thad said.

"But it's not in his natural key, so–," David said as he tried to counter before he was cut off.

"How dare you?" Trent exclaimed.

"Enough! I'm tired of this," Blaine said and took his chance.

"I agree. I think we should just let you pick the song that you want to sing," Thad said.

"No, I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me." Blaine noticed Kurt suddenly look up, "David, please make sure everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes. We are going to lose at Regionals."

The room broke out into chaos. Blaine tried to calm the storm, "I am incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year but, from what Kurt has told me about New Directions, I just know I can't beat them on my own."

"Which is why I propose that we rearrange our eleven o'clock number," Blaine said and he looked at Kurt, "And turn it into a duet," Blaine suggested, the room breaking out in objections again and Blaine had to raise his voice, "To showcase other talent in this group!"

"Why don't we just play it on kazoos?" David asked putting his hands up.

"Point of order! Point of order!" Blaine said loudly enough to get everyone's attention. He quickly stood up, "Now, we all lost one of our own this week, Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death and I don't want to silence anyone else's voices in this group. I think Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny, tiny little grave."

"The placement of which has yet to be determined," Kurt noted.

"Alright, a vote," Wes said softly, "Who's in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal for a dual lead at Regionals?"

Every Warbler slowly put their hand up.

"Oh, put my name on that audition list," Kurt said clicking his tongue and winking at the three council members.

Blaine couldn't help but find Kurt's motion adorable, but there would be no auditions. It had to be Kurt.

"No," Blaine said.

He saw Kurt look at him confused and a little upset, "No auditions. I want to sing the duet with Kurt."

He said it. He said he wanted Kurt to be his duet partner. If this didn't work it would be a mess.

"That's ridiculous, I mean, there're so many great voices. I mean, everyone deserves a shot at that honor," Kurt countered.

"All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals?" Blaine asked. He himself raised his hand. He looked around the room, every Warbler put their hands up and Nick and Jeff offered him a wink and a smile.

"Decided," Wes said smiling.

"Congratulations, Kurt," Thad said.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and gave him the tiniest of winks.

~oOo~

Blaine walked into the study hall. He was searching for Kurt so that they could practice. Okay, Blaine didn't plan on practicing until he admitted his feelings to Kurt.

He found Kurt sitting at a table. He was surrounded by a box that held, what seemed to be, various gems and several bottles of glue.

"What's that?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt looked up from his craft project, "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."

"Well," Blaine looked around the table, "Finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

Kurt smiled, "Do tell."

Blaine took a deep breath, "'Candles' by Hey Monday."

"I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40."

"Well I just wanted something a little more emotional," Blaine admitted as he sat down in the chair next to Kurt.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt questioned.

_Here it comes_, Blaine thought. He was so nervous he thought he was going to explode.

"Kurt," Blaine started, "there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you for forever.'"

Blaine paused and took Kurt's hand. Electricity pulsed through him, just like the day he met Kurt and took his hand and ran down the hallways of Dalton.

"When you did 'Blackbird' this week… That was the moment for me… about you," Blaine stumbled for the right words and then took another deep breath and continued, "You move me, Kurt. And this duet would only give me an excuse to spend more time with you."

Kurt looked like he couldn't believe what was happening. Before Blaine knew it, he was leaning in.

He captured Kurt's lips with his own. It was perfect. Kurt was perfect. Their lips moved softly and in sync with the other. Kurt gently put his hand on Blaine's cheek to deepen the kiss.

Blaine felt like he was floating. He was shocked when Kurt pulled away.

Blaine sat back down in his chair. He was a bit embarrassed about his actions. He laughed and let out a breath of relief. He tried, unsuccessfully to hide his blush with his hand.

"We should…" Blaine started, "We should practice."

Kurt looked at Blaine with loving eyes, "I thought we were."

At first Blaine was confused by Kurt's statement. They hadn't even started practicing. Then it sunk in.

_Oh! He meant the kiss!_ Blaine realized.

Blaine immediately leaned back in to kiss Kurt. Kurt put his hand back on Blaine's cheek.

A few minutes later someone cleared their throat. Kurt and Blaine flew apart and looked towards the voice.

Nick and Jeff were standing in the doorway of the study hall.

"I think we found our sex appeal," Nick laughed.

**We shall have a part two! I don't like giving chapters that are more than 10 pages long, because they are intimidating when you look at the scroll bar, or at least I think so. Anyway! There will be so many cute moments after this chapter! I have so many freaking sticky notes filled with adorable moments for the couple! Hope you enjoyed Part I!**

**Please review!**


End file.
